Bring Me To Life
by Talia J Wagner
Summary: Chap. 15 up. A fic about Chidori who is brought back to life. She had always been in love with Yuhi, but what happens when he falls in love with her? Marriage? A family?
1. Draco

Bring me to life

Chapter 1

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

When Chidori lay in Yuhi's arms dying, a million thoughts went through her head. _'What's happening to me? I'm too young to die. What I'll happen to Shota when he finds out?' _Then everything went black. She woke up to see the most beautiful place she had ever seen, words couldn't even describe it. She had noticed that it looked a lot like the pictures she'd seen of Atlantis but it was even more glorious than those pictures.

_'I must be in heaven' _she thought. She looked around to see heavenly maidens flying all around her; they were the prettiest girls Chidori had ever seen. Chidori called out to one of them "Excuse me Miss but can you tell me where I am?" The maiden stared at her and answered "You must be new here! Well if your in this castle your obviously a celestial maiden, because mortals are not aloud in the castle of the celestial Dragons and if your here it must mean your life on earth has expired."

She continued "I am the celestial maiden Athena I am pleased to meet you...?" "Oh sorry my name's Chidori." "Well I am pleased to meet you Chidori, you must be one of the maidens born and raised on earth. I can tell by your name. I should tell you the rules before you decided to run off."

"First of All, right now you are in the castle Olympus, where all heavenly maidens reside. Since you are an earth-born celestial maiden you may wish to visit the human's heaven. It is outside Olympus, it surrounds our heaven. You can try to go back to earth if you would like but you shan't succeed. Plenty have tried trust me but you would have to get permission from the Celestial Dragon-King Draco and he has never aloud anyone to go back."

"Speaking of which! You need to report to him immediately! You need to be assigned a celestial dragon! Oh and since you were an earth maiden your human body died so get used to your celestial one!" Athena said quickly as she grabbed Chidori's had and flew quickly to the center of the castle where there stood a great black dragon surrounded by other dragons all of different colors than the great black one which Chidori knew right away as Draco.

"What are we going to do? I don't know what to say." Chidori told Athena. "Hush just be quiet and I will speak to the lord Draco!" Athena whispered. "Lord of all Celestial Dragons, King Draco I bring you an earth born celestial maiden Chidori who is waiting to be assigned with her celestial dragon." Athena then pulled Chidori in front of her and bowed down so Chidori did the same.

She focused her eyes on Draco, whose eyes were in shock and then he immediately began speaking in some language (that sounded like growls to Chidori) to the other dragons. They began to speak back to each other and the other dragons' eyes stared in shock again. "What are they saying Athena?" Chidori asked. "Can you understand them?" she had asked Athena when her eyes too had lit up in shock. But Athena had no time to answer that question for Draco began to speak "Hello Chidori!" He said in the softest but scariest voice she had ever heard.

"It seems you are not supposed to be here! Someone has made a mistake and taken your 'earth' life to early! Now my dear Chidori, so that we may understand the circumstances of your accidental death." "Of course Lord Draco, I guess the Mikages had captured me, they had done something to me, I-I can't remember..."

"Yes dear, that is okay it was supposed to happen. Continue child" "Okay then I woke up and I was with Yuhi, I was hugging him when I saw a shadow, a gun was pointed in front of him so I jumped and I was shot in the back, I fell in Yuhi's arms and then Yuhi shot Assamu in the knee and was about to shoot him in the head when I told him not too!"

Chidori had to stop she couldn't bear to relive her death again; all the people she missed from earth caused her so much pain. Draco then spoke "Daughter tell me the rest when your are ready. Tonight go and see the people you have missed who have come to this heaven around the castle. Athena led her to her deceased friends and family, I need to speak to the council." "Yes my lord" Chidori let a teardrop from her face touch the floor as Athena led out the main hallway.

"Your friends Shuro & Kei reside in the castle, though they are no longer earth bound as the group GeSang. They are the castle's choir. I will not take you to them because they are in song right now and it would be a sin to interrupt them and Draco has put a heavy penalty on anyone who does." Athena told her. "But we can visit your parents and your grandparents, afterwards Draco demands you come back and tell the rest of your death."

Chidori's tears stopped as soon as she heard Athena say she was going to get to see the rest of her family. Chidori & Athena then flew out to the beautiful navy blue Atlantis style home. Chidori landed on the step and knocked on the door. The door swung open and it was her mother, Chidori eyes filled with tears yet again as she ran and hugged her mother. Chidori's mother couldn't recognize the person who was hugging her (don't forget Chidori is in her celestial form). Then realized it was Chidori by the way she felt like she was her daughter. Her mother then called out Chidori's father and grandparents out to greet her. They all hugged her one by one, they were crying shocked to learn that their daughter/granddaughter had died so young. Chidori stayed for a while and chatted with them.

It only seemed like a couple of seconds that Chidori had talked to her family when Athena came to get her. They flew back to the main hall in Olympus. Chidori was once again in front of the Celestial Dragon-King Draco telling her death story again. "Yuhi was telling me that Shouta had been freed thanks to Toya and I told Yuhi that I told her not to cry anymore-Yuhi said I should tell her myself-but I knew it was to late." She smiled as she remembered Yuhi saying "Well all go to Karaoke again!" she was crying loudly as her tears rolled down her sad face and onto the warm ceramic blue floor.

"I told him I wanted to try his cooking again, Yuhi said he'd cook me anything I wanted him too, I told him anything he wanted and he said All right then! I'll let you eat my favorite food every day... you can come back and mooch off me again. I'll take care of everything for you, including Shouta. You should transfer to a school near where I live! It's settled!' I said I was cold and that he was warm he told me I should hold on to him tighter. I said he'd probably like it better if I was in my tennyo form and he said 'What the hell are you talking about? You're attractive enough just the way you are!' Then I told him that I'd been about him for a long, long time and then everything went black and I was here.

"Don't worry Chidori!" Draco spoke. "We will send you back to earth, but right now it'll only be in astral form to Aya only, tell her that you'll come back someday. We will send the Celestial Dragon of wind and flight to guide you to and back. The Celestial Dragon of Wind is called Therelis Heasirretyn, his name means sky breeze those above the heavens. You must go now!"

Chidori hopped on the white dragon and left down to earth. As soon as she reached earth and Aya she realised that Aya could not see Therelis, but she told Aya when she saw her crying "_I saaaaw you! You were cryyying again, right? I just had to find my own hagoromo. If you find your hagoromo, you can return to the heavens. I'll come back someday....So don't cry, okay? Aya-chan." _Aya asked Chidori "Wait, Chidori! Don't go!!....Is Tooya there, too?! Or is he... "

Chidori had no idea what had happened to Toya, but if he wasn't in heaven then where was he? She would ask Draco when she got back. Therelis zoomed across the sky-Chidori was grateful to see earth again but she wanted to see Yuhi and Shouta again. They had arrived at the castle and Therelis led her to the main hall with the rest of the dragons and Draco.

"It appears my mistress has a few question for you Draco?" Therelis spoke. Chidori looked in surprise to see she could understand him, because Draco told her he could only speak Draconian, though he understood English. "Don't look so surprised Chidori," Draco said. "Since you have been assigned a Celestial Dragon you now understand the language. Now what questions do you wish to ask?" Chidori who understood things a lot better answered "Um, when I was down in my astral form or whatever to talk to Aya, she asked me where Toya was and I'd like to know was he here before me?"

"Yes, Toya had died and he was here, but he is Ceres' hagoromo so he has returned to earth for a short while to see the birth of his and Aya's daughter Persephone [pur-sef'-uh-nee]. He was killed by a gunshot to the head and when he leaves Aya, you shall take his place upon earth." "You mean I'd be replacing Toya? But Lord Draco is there anyway Toya could stay on earth? I would be willing to stay here in exchange for Toya staying on earth with Aya and they could raise their child together." Chidori pleaded, true she did dearly want to go back to earth to see everyone again but not if Toya had to leave the family he had just started.

"I'm sorry Chidori but even if I didn't send you back to earth Toya would still have to come to Olympus anyway. He is the hagoromo, he belongs here and he has already died. I gave him as much time on earth as I could 2 years so he could live to see the birth and first year of his baby's life. That is all I could do Chidori."

"It is now time to get to business Chidori; I need you down on earth anyway. I have figured out how to bring you back to earth, instead of being reborn we will give your human body remains the celestial power to regenerate into your celestial maiden body. However you will no longer have the power to transform yourself into the normal human girl you once were, you will always have the celestial body you have now since your human body will be destroyed in the process of regenerating it with the celestial power but you will be alive. You will just be a pure celestial maiden like Ceres. You will also have to dig out of your grave since your friends chose to bury you."

"I will have missions for you since you are the only celestial being that will be able to travel through both worlds with the help of Therelis, who will come to you after things surrounding your death and resurrection are calmed down. I, besides you and Therelis, am also able to travel between worlds but I am always busy doing things for this world. You must come back to me after you visit Aki & Aya's father as well as Aki and I will make you sleep till you wake up in your coffin. Any questions?"

Chidori shook her head and joined Athena who led her to Aya's father and Aki's place it was baby blue trimmed with pure gold. Athena left her there for by now Chidori knew the way back. Chidori walked up to the door and knocked. Aki answered. "Hi, um, I'm one of Aya's friends and the Lord Draco wanted me to come see you both to tell you that I am the new messenger between the worlds and I am going back down to earth to see her so anything you both want me to tell her? Oh also! Draco told me to tell you that Aki is an uncle and Mr. Mikage you are a grandfather, your wife is doing okay. Aki you know Toya right? Well he's the father of Aya's baby (obviously!) and will be here as soon as I leave unfortunately. So do have anything to tell her?" Chidori said breathlessly as she gave them both a smile.

Mr. Mikage looked at her and said "Tell her that we love her very much and miss her and are both very proud of her!" "Tell her I'm sorry things had to be this way, I wish things were back to normal and none of this ever happened the way it did. Tell her I love her and she has a really cute friend ;)!!!" Chidori smiled, Aki was flirting with her! She hurried and said "Goodbye" to the Mikages and reported back to Draco.

Draco rested her on perhaps the only bed in heaven (nobody was ever tired and is always comfy in heaven) and then he took a flower from his garden and burned it. "Chidori," he said while she was still sleeping. "I will bestow another power on you! Whenever you ride Therelis you will be invisible to the human eye so you do not draw attention to yourself." and with that last sentence he blew the ashes of the sacred celestial flower over Chidori. Chidori had disappeared from heaven.


	2. Home

AN: Hey all this is the second chapter for my Ayashi no Ceres fic. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, maybe ten chapters or so. Sorry the beginning's kind of confusing but it should get less confusing from here on.Thanks to all who reviewed and please review this chappie.plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bring me to life

Chapter 2

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

Chidori woke up to the weird feeling of having your flesh regenerated, wich is pretty weird trust me! Once her body was completly regenerated and full of Celestial power, she remembered where she was and started scratching at the lid of the coffin for air, she ended up blasting it open and then dug her way out! It was nightime so no one would see her digging out.

Chidori remembered where the Aogiri's lived (how could she forget it? Despite it being two years since she'd been alive[heaven time passes by quickly]). She pulled her tired bruised and bloody body five blocks to the Aogiri household. She rang the door bell. Yuhi opened the door and she immediatly fell into his arms.

Yuhi was confused at first, he couldn't recongnise her. She was covered in dirt, blood and her hair covered her face. Yuhi moved her brown locks from her face. 'Holy Shit!' Yuhi thought 'she's alive! But How? I saw her die, she died in my arms, she's been dead for almost a year! She would have rotted to nothing by now, but her body is here and it shows obvious signs of digging out of her gr-Oh Shit!' "SUZUMI!!! MRS. Q!!! Come see!!!" Yuhi yelled out as loud as he could.

Suzumi and Mrs. Q had set up a bed for Chidori. They had dressed her wounds too. "Why is she here?" Suzumi asked Yuhi and Mrs. Q. "I'm just as clueless as you Suzumi, I mean she died in my arms. I thought I'd never see her again. Just wait till Shota and Aya here about this!" "Should we wake up Shouta now? I mean it is his sister after all. I know I'd want to be woken up if Kazuma were alive today." Suzumi said sadly.

"I'll go wake him up now!" Mrs. Q. said as she ran off to the young boy's room. "Oh Shouta!" Mrs. Q. sang out his name as she leaned forward close up to his face as he shot up and yelled "Ahhhh! Oh it's you Mrs. Q. you know you shouldn't lean over people like that you could give them nightmares." "A face as pretty as mine, Shouta? Ha! My face lightens the heart of men!" "Whatever Mrs. Q., what'd you wake me for anyway!" "Um, nothing go back to bed!" "Mrs. Q. you really scare me sometimes." Shota whispered as he fell back asleep.

"Did you tell him Mrs. Q.?" Suzumi asked. "No, I thought it better to tell him about his sister when she is awake." Mrs. Q. responded. "Your probably right Mrs. Q." Suzumi replied. Chidori slowly opened her eyes to see Suzumi, Yuhi amd Mrs. Q sitting over her. "Look!" Yuhi said smiling. "She's awake!" his face beamed with a smile as he bent down and hugged Chidori saying "I can't believe your alive! I missed you so much!" There was an awkward pause, Suzumi thought it looked like Yuhi was going to kiss Chidori but they just smiled at each other and Mrs. Q who felt the need to break the awkwardness began crying and hugging Chidori saying "You were to young to die Chidori! Your brother will be so happy to see you!" "My brother where is he?" she said as Suzumi hugged her too everyone was laughing and crying at the same time.

"He's in the room next to Yuhi's" Suzumi said. "Mrs. Q can you prepare another bedroom I want Chidori to have her own bedroom!" So off Mrs. Q. and Suzumi went to make the room. Chidori got up slowly, and it was the first time Yuhi noticed how tall she was, he was still taller than her but her body had aged two years also and Yuhi stared at how beautiful she looked for a moment when she nearly fell down but Yuhi caught her.

"Here let ,me help you I'll carry you to your brother's room." she didn't even get a chance to offer when Yuhi picked her up and brought her to the bedroom beside his. "Yuhi, I want to stay in his room tonight if that's okay? Could you get me a blanket and a pillow to sleep on?" "Of course!" Yuhi said as he gently but her on the floor close to Shota's bed. Chidori wanted to wake him up but he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping that she would wait till morning. Yuhi crept in with the pillows and the blankets to see that she had already fallen asleep, her head was on Shouta's stomach so he put the pillow under her head and then pulled the blanket over her. Yuhi then slid the door shut and went to bed.

Toya then appeared in Shouta's room and woke the both of them up, Chidori woke up and seemed to glow, her dress had changed into a beautiful form fitting white dress it was frilly and a see-through white at the end of her dress. Her celestial robes surrounding her. The glow of both Chidori and Toya woke Yuhi up. As he noticed the glow in the other room, he slid open to see Chidori in all her beauty surrounded by her celestial robes, his heart skipped a beat.

It was only after five minutes of staring at Chidori, did he realise Toya was in the room. Shouta spoke "Chidori is that really you? Or am I just dreaming? Your supposed to be dead! Why is Toya here? Why does he have those wings?". Chidori looked at her brother and then at Yuhi and smiled. "I was dead Shouta, but certain circumstances brought me back to you". She said as Shouta got out of bed and reached up to her. She picked him up and continued "Toya is here because his time is up! He won't be coming back to earth again, but don't worry you'll see him again I'm sure of it! Now I have to talk to Toya, so go in the other room with Yuhi okay?"

"Okay sis!" and he ran to the open door to Yuhi. The door was closed by Chidori who had waved her hand to close it, so neither Shouta or Toya would hear what they had to say to each other. "Chidori as you know my time is up on earth. There is something I need you to give to Aya for me. My body didn't die it was already dead like yours. So Aya will wake up to find me missing. I wrote down in this letter everything that has happened to me and why you are back. There is one more thing I need to do and that is ask Yuhi a question. Goodbye Chidori" he said as he handed her the letter.

Toya flew into the other room and Shouta came out to see his sister. In Yuhi's room Toya spoke "Yuhi, it is now my time to leave. I want you to take care of Aya and Persephone for me please. This is all I will ever ask you to do, please don't let me down." "Don't worry Toya, you know I would never let anything happen to Aya or your daughter. I love Aya as much as you do and I'm sure I will love Persephone just as much some day."

"Thank you Yuhi, my daughter will never forget the year we spent together I made sure of it. Now goodbye Yuhi!" and with that Toya vanished into the thin air, well for Yuhi anyway. Chidori saw him riding a blue dragon up to the sky. 'He must be the water dragon' Chidori thought. 'I wonder when Therelis is going to come down'.

Shouta was still hugging his sister, he couldn't believe that she was alive or almost! He didn't want to let go of her to find out it was a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He had pinched himself many times that night to see if it was a dream or not and it turned out to be real. Chidori floated down to the floor and fell asleep, Shota had already fallen asleep on her lap.

Yuhi noticed that Chidori's hair was pulled up, much like the pictures he'd seen of Ceres and her white dress was still on. Yuhi snuck quietly in and put a blanket on top of Shota and then he put a blanket over top of Chidori. He stayed up almost half the night watching her sleep. It never occured to him how much he missed the way Chidori looked before until then. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted into sleep.

Yuhi woke up at seven in the morning, everyone was in a rush to get to Aya's because they all knew how grief-stricken she would probably be and wanted to get there before Aya did anything stupid and before she would wake up and notice his dissapearance. When they had arrived Aya was awake, she was on her bed sobbing.

Toya had decided he would talk to her before he left. He had told her that she wasn't leaving her with nothing. Yuhi crawled on to the bed and held her as she wept. " I didn't know what he ment so I asked him and he ss...ssaid that I would find out eventually then he hugged me and he was gone." "My life is over how am I supposed to live without him?"

"You have to go on for your daughter Persephone, Aya! What will she do without you?" Chidori spoke as she walked up from behind Yuhi. "Chidori!? Your alive!!!" she ran to hug her friend. "Yes, Aya I'm here for you and I have unfinished business to do here on earth. I can no longer turn into my human self. Aya, one day you will be with Toya again."

"Aya," Suzumi spoke. "Come stay with us tonight! You shouldn't have to spent your first night alone without Toya, gather your essential things and well come back tomoro to bring back the rest of your stuff. Mrs. Q and I will fix a room for you and Persephone when we get back."

Aya got up and wiped away her tears, she couldn't cry anymore and her mouth was dry from all the sobbing but she got up and gathered her things. Yuhi, Mrs. Q and Chidori had brought her things to the car and Aya grabbed Persephone and headed to the door of the car.

Chidori looked at Persephone who was sitting on her mother's lap. It seemed like just yesterday to Chidori that Aya was pregnant and now Aya had a beautiful almost two year old daughter. "Mommy who's the pretty lady with us in aunt Suzumi's car?" asked the little girl. "Oh it's me Mrs. Q Persephone you must have forgotten my name while you were lured in by my beauty!" Mrs. Q cut in.

She turned around to face Persephone brushing her hair with one hand while the other was on her cheek as she batted her eyes to wich Yuhi and Suzumi both jumped to get a hold of the steering wheel as they both yelled "MRS. Q HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL AND LOOK AT THE ROAD!!! " She quickly turned around and put her hands on the steering wheel "It's not like we were going to hit something there was nothing on the road except for those cars."

Aya smiled for once since the whole time they were together. She was laughing at how Mrs. Q could always do something stupid or dangerous to make people laugh. "You mean the girl sitting beside Yuhi, sweetie?" "Ya!" "She's one of mommy's friends, Chidori. Say hi to Chidori, Persephone."

Persephone turned her head and hugged her mother. "Come on sweetie don't be shy don't you wanna say hello?" Aya asked her daughter. "Nuhm." Persephone said her head on her mother's chest. "She just shy Chidori I'm sure she'll warm up to you sooner or later."Aya told Chidori. Chidori smiled back at her.

"Um Aya, while I was uh you know up there." Chidori pointed her finger towards the sky and then continued "I spoke to your father and Aki, your dad said that he and Aki love you very much and miss you and are both very proud of you. Aki said that he was sorry things had to be this way, He wished things were back to normal and none of this ever happened the way it did and to tell you he loved you."

Aya had given Persephone to Yuhi and hugged Chidori (the car had now stopped). Aya burst into tears again and said "Thank you so much Chidori I'm so glad your back. I wouldn't be able to go through this if all you guys weren't here!" Chidori hugged her back and said "It may not have been along time for me in heaven but I missed you guys too!" and she began to cry. Yuhi rolled his eyes because he had been stuck behind them.

_AN: Hope you liked it plz review! Tell next chappie Celestialgirl._


	3. Chidori's 1st Assignment

Bring me to life

Chapter 3

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Hey all! Arigato to Animekitty, Chidori and DaredevilWolf for their reviews! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not so you guys tell me if I should keep it or not. Tell me if you want me to add in Ayame as a character who drops by sometimes. Some of the newer charater's names are ancient Greek/Roman gods so if your wondering why you've heard them before that's probably why. Sorry it took so long I had a seizure back in August and waited till things calmed down to continue. Any how hope you enjoy!_

Mrs. Q and Suzumi immediatly began preparing Aya and Persephone's room, while Aya brought in her things with the help of Yuhi and Chidori. They left her things in the entrance way while Mrs. Q and Suzumi prepared her old room. Aya sat down on the couch. "It feels strange coming back here to live with you guys again, it feels like I'm starting over again like the first time I was brought here." she said. Persephone got up and sat beside her mother. "I miss Daddy , Mommy." she told Aya.

"I do to sweety, I do too." Aya said trying to be strong but as she looked at her daughter's face filling up with tears she found she couldn't and held her daughter as she too began to cry. Chidori and Yuhi felt awkward being there so they moved out to the kitchen and let Aya spend some alone time with Persephone.

Yuhi looked at Chidori, he wished that she could go back to the way her body used to look when she was alive. True though when she used to transform into a tennyo he would look at her sometimes, but he missed her strawberry blond hair he wanted to stroke it. "Um, Chidori would you like to have something to eat-like mackerel or anything?" He asked her. "Huh? Oh yeah sure!" Chidori said enthusiastically. Yuhi began cooking.

Mrs. Q and Suzumi came out and helped Aya move her things into her room and Persephone came into the kitchen while Yuhi watched over her. Chidori went outside to the balcony there she was surprised to see Therelis waiting for her there. "I suppose Draco needs me for some of the deeds he asked me to do?" Chidori asked. "Of course why else to do you think he would send me for?" Therelis answered.

She climbed on top of Therelis and he flew her up to the sky. It was the first time she had ever flown Therelis and it was a wonderfull flight! She saw all of Japan from up in the sky. When they had finally arrived Chidori got off of Therelis and saw Toya he had the most beautiful pair of wings she had ever seen. She wanted to speak to him but knew she had better report to Draco first.

Once Draco saw her enter Olympus he spoke "Chidori I am glad to see you again! I, as you know need you to do a deed for me!" Chidori looked at him with shock he looked even glorious than before. He was now an ivory White, his scales were trimed with gold and his horns had to be pure gold! HE was even bigger than before and his wings were huge!

"What is it you want from me Draco" she said. He answered her "Your deeds that you will do for me is save the lives of people who weren't supposed to die like you. After you have saved 100 lives you may go and live a normal human life. This I will grant to you as a thank you for what you have done for me."

"Oh Thank You Draco!" Chidori said bowing down. "Good then, your fist mission is to save a girl called Ayame Watanabe's life. She is not a celestial maiden, but a child of the sea." Draco told her. "A child of the Sea?" Chidori asked. "Yes, they are what most people call mermaids.Only celestial beings or other mystical creatures can see them in their mermaid form."

"All that is left of them is their descendants, their spirits are in water so pure no one not even we know where it is. They are children of the water God Poseidon and a celestial maiden. You will go and give her one of our celestial dragons and save her from a man called Matsumoto. Now leave!"

Chidori had no idea how to save the girl-all she knew was names, Therelis knew where Ayame was but how was Chidori going to protect Ayame if she didn't know when or where Matsumoto would attack. The dragon that came with them was a water dragon, her name was Lillianna.

Chidori left Olympus and went to Kyoto, where the girl Ayame was living. Chidori left the two dragons on the roof (like anyone could see them they're invisible to the human eye remember!) and enterrred the apartment. Once inside Chidori was inside she knew who Ayame was but she hadn't any idea what to say to her. She just had to trust that Draco would put the words into her mouth.

She walked up to Ayame and spoke "Hi my name's Chidori I'm here on business. Would you mind telling me where Ayame Watanabe is please?". Ayame smiled "Of course my name's Ayame Watanabe." "Oh really? That's great! Um could I speak to you in private?" "Yes, we could go upstairs to my apartment if you'd like?" "Yeah that'd be great." Chidori replied.

Once they had enterred Ayame's house , Chidori actually got a chance to look at her. Ayame had long died red hair that she had tied up in a ponytail. She had beautiful big green eyes. and was wearing a yellow tank top with a black poncho underneath. She had short/jeans that Chidori figured Ayame must have ripped the bottom herself. Ayame also wore these big gold hoop earings and a silver necklace which Chidori suspected was a mood necklace. She was obviously much older than Chidori, about in her twenties.

"You're here because of Draco right?" Ayame asked. Chidori's face went blank, how did Ayame know about Draco? Ayame must have seen her confusion and spoke "Poseidon told me he would be sending someone down to protect me from an untimely death." Chidori found herself and replied "But then why is Draco sending me if you already know about your death?" "I have no idea, it is Matsumoto who's going to kill me right?" "Yes but who is he?" "He is my brother, when I was sixteen he became jealous over the power Poseidon had given me. He decided that if he didn't get the power then neither would I and so he began trying to kill me."

"I've been avoiding him, he's no match for my powers but I just don't know if I can kill my younger brother if I have too. Even if he's evil now part of me still remembers him and I as children." Ayame told her. Just then a man burst through the windows and Ayame yelled out: "MATSUMOTO!". Ayame began to transform and unlike a celestial maiden-her hair turned a green color and her eyes were even greener than they were before. Chidori could feel the surge of power in the room.

It seemed like Ayame was a completly different person yet still there, Chidori had seen her eyes crying when she was about to attack her brother with all her power. Chidori understood what Ayame was about to do-attack her brother with all her strength so that she would die too! "Ayame Stop!" Chidori yelled out, "you still have plenty left to live for". Chidori began floating and Chidori's power flowed all around the room as she threw it in the direction between Matsumoto and Ayame. They both stopped their energy levels had decreased so all they had left to do was talk to each other.

"Why are you doing this Matsumoto? You know that Poseidon won't give you any powers even if you do kill me!" Ayame told her brother. "Because you were always the favourite and when I turned 16 I noticed everything around me and how you always got what you wanted from Mom and Dad." "Is that what you think, my God you were always such a baby when you never got your own way! And now you chose to kill me the only family you have left I don't know why I still care for you!" she ytelled out.

"You stupid girl, you think that by saying that it I'll bring me back to the weakling I always was! You're the weakling all that power and you still can't even kill me!" and with that Matsumoto took two steps forward towards his sister and drew out a knife. "And you!" he said to Chidori "you think that mere power of yours would keep me down? When I have the power of Hades!" he said as he began bringing his knife down to stab it into his sister. "You think it that easy to defeat me! I was holding back too my power can drain yours and the evil that lives inside you!" Ayame said.

She got up and a flash of green light headed towards Matsumoto. "There is a 60 chance you could die but it's better than seeing you like this and at least you'd die saved and normal" Ayame said as a blue beam shot threw the green light and pushed Matsumoto threw the wall. Then Ayame turned back to normal and ran to see her brother. "What happened?' he said to his sister and she could tell he had been changed back to normal. She hugged her brother.

Everything had turned out normal for Matsumoto and Ayame, she had to leave soon on Lillianna to go see Poseidon but would return soon. Chidori returned back on Therelis to see Yuhi, who had cooked her dinner. hidori noticed him looking at her all throughout dinner. Mrs. Q then came in and gave Yuhi a letter. Chidori watched as heopened it. He smiled and said "Suzumi,Chidori, Aya, Q-chan check it out! They've excepted me to the cooking college I wanted to go to!" He was so happy he turned on the radio and to everyone's surprise started singing.

He used a spoon for a microphone, Chidori noticed how his voice sounded when he sang-true it wasn't like Kei or Shuro's but nonetheless it was beautiful. He then headed her way and pulled her out of the chair and began dancing. 'He isn't that bad' Chidori thought to herself as she began smiling and laughing along with everyone else who was there. Then Yuhi's eyes looked straight it to hers and she suddenly had a strong urge to kiss him, in her world he had the most beautiful smile. Then his headed came closer to hers and he kissed her. Chidori was taken by surprise and then deepened his kiss. Everyone stared at the two.

A/N: _Don't worry if you have a flamer or a suggestion I'll consider it and might add it in. Please R&R!!!_


	4. Chidori & Yuhi's new home

Bring me to life

Chapter 4

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Hey all, I'm feeling really happy today, so this chapter might be filled with loads of fluff. I went to the last fair of the season in metcalfe this weekend-I won Bingo! Then I had to wait there for like an hour in the cold at night for a ride to come. Here's chapter four hope you like!_

Once Yuhi had finished kissing Chidori, they looked at each other's sparkling eyes. Chidori started crying and fell onto Yuhi's chest. Everyone had slowly gotten out of the kitchen - wanting to avoid the awkward moment that had just happened in front of them. A thousand things went through Yuih's head at that moment-he had promised to take care of Aya and Persephone for Toya.

What would he do now, now that he had a girl he loved even more than Aya crying in his arms at that moment? He wanted Chidori to have his children-he wnted to start a restaurant with her. What would he do when he left to go to the cooking college how would he be able to see Chidori if he left? How would he take care of Aya and Persephone?

Chidori wrapped her arms around Yuhi's waist and he seemed to forget everything that was going on in his head and lifted Chidori's head off his chest so he could see her face. It was wet with tears and she spoke "Oh Yuhi! I missed you so much!" she sobbed and buried her face in his chest once again. Yuhi wrapped his arms around her waist and stood there, holding her.

They had finally let go of each other and sat down on the couch to talk about what had happened moments before. "What do we do now?" Yuhi said. "What do you mean, Yuhi?" Chidori asked. "Well I'll be going to cooking college after this summer and you still have to finish High School." Yuhi replied he was also thinking of how he promised Toya he'd take care of Aya.

"Yuhi, do you love me?" Chidori asked. "Yes, even before I knew I did, when I thought I loved Aya, that wasn't love that was what I thought love was. Chidori I can't live without you! I don't have the slightest idea of how I kept going when you were gone. Chidori, I love you!" Yuhi told her as he kissed her falling on top of the couch over her. Once Yuhi had stopped kissing her, he asked "Chidori, will you come live with me? You could go to a nearby high school while I'm at the college." Chidori looked into his pleading eyes and answered "Oh yes! I will Yuhi - I will!"

Yuhi & Chidori waited a few weeks before telling everyone they were moving out. There was a sadness in Suzumi's eyes when they told her. When Kazuma died the only thing that kept Suzumi going was Yuhi and how Kazuma still needed her to take care of Yuhi, his last wish. Yuhi didn't need anyone to be taken care anymore, she felt like her duty to Kazuma was over. Like she didn't need him anymore-but she did. "Oh Yuhi how I am going to miss you!" she told him as she hugged him. "Don't worry Suzumi you'll still have Aya & Persephone and don't forget Mrs. Q to keep you company!" Yuhi told her. "I know Yuhi, but you were the one that helped me after Kazuma died."

The last month Yuhi & Chidori had spent in the Aogiri home seemed short, Yuhi dropped by the main house to tell his father and half-brother that he would be leaving to go to the cooking college in Hitachi. His father was glad at what a fine young man Yuhi turned out to be and gave him a 1000 yen to help start out for him and Chidori to live together. "Thank you Mr. Aogiri!" Chidori told him. Tomonori was already thinking up plans for him top hook up with Suzumi, he figured it'd be easier now that Yuhi would be gone. Tomonori's mother was still alive but luckily wasn't there when Yuhi & Chidori came and left.

Yuhi had been avoiding Aya ever since he had told them all he was leaving, his feelings for Aya no longer excided friendship but he could not help but think of the promise he gave to Toya. Aya caught Yuhi off guard and talked to him in the kitchen "Yuhi, I don't want you to have any regrets when you leave - I know what you promised Toya that you'd take care of Persephone & I. That's why you've been avoiding me right?" Yuhi looked at her - he had been found out! He could never lie to Aya no matter how much he wanted too.

"Yes, that's right Aya." Yuhi answered her. "I can't take care of you and her, if I still loved you the way I did bfore you thought Toya was dead and before Chidori died than yes I would have - but this is one promise I must break! " "It's okay Yuhi, I can handle being a single parent, I can handle being on my own this time, not like before." Aya told him. "Thank you Aya!" he said as he gave her a hug "you don't know how much this means to me!"

The last night that Yuhi and Chidori stayed at the Aogiri branch, Yuhi cooked a feast - he had too considering this was his last night there and his father and Tomonori were coming to eat. Everyone had a great time, but you could tell there was a great sadness in their eyes. Persephone knew that they would be leaving the next day and throughout the months Chidori had stayed there had grown out of her shyness of her.

They then moved on to go to the Kareoke bar after Yuhi's father and Tomonori left. There were plenty of laughs and smiles. Soon enough it was time to leave. They arrived home and went straight to bed except Yuhi & Chidori who started packing. The next morning their were plenty of tears.

Yuhi & Chidori both knew that it was the last time they would be able to call the branch 'home'. When it was time to leave Persephone ran up the stairs crying - she did not want them to leave at all. "It I'll be hard to find a chef as good as you Yuhi!" Suzumi said tears in her eyes as she gave him a hug. Aya said goodbye to Yuhi and Chidori. "Goodbye Yuhi, Chidori I'm going to miss hanging with you!" and Aya too began crying after she hugged them.

"Oh Aya, don't worry! Will still have plenty of time to hang together on weekend." Chidori said in hopes of cheering everyone up. "Yes but it still won't be the same with you guys gone." Mrs. Q said her goodbyes next. "Oh Yuhi I'll miss you to death!" She said sqeezing poor Yuhi till he turned purple. "Chidori call me sometime and well check out the Kareoke joints down in Hitachi." "Of course Mrs. Q, of course!" Then Mrs. Q began crying and pulled them both into a bear hug, both couldn't breathe and were getting wet.

But in the end they managed to get out of Mrs. Q's deadly hug. Once they were in the car, Persephone came running down the stair crying, yelling "Wait, Wait! Please don't leave without me!". Yuhi and Chidori stopped and Persephone ran to hug them. "I'm sorry! It's just I don't want you to leave." "Persephone, we have too." Yuhi said as he picked her up and gave her a hug. "Goodbye now!' Yuhi said as he kissed he goodbye and handed her over to Aya.

As soon as Yuhi and Chidori had left the house, it seemed to be alot quieter. Aya had gone to put Persephone to bet and stayed up to read after that. Mrs. Q stayed by Suzumi's side because she seemed distraught by the departure of Yuhi. No one felt like talking - they knew the next few days would be awfully lonely without them.

When Yuhi drove up to the apartment Chidori and Yuhi would be living in, Chidori screamed in delight when she had seen it! It was huge, A living room, dining room, two bedrooms (one for guests and you can guess who the other bed is for.), two bathrooms (one for her and one for him), and the biggest room of all was as Chidori expected-the kitchen. Yuhi could not live without a kitchen.

"Yuhi, how are we going to pay for all this when the money your dad gave us runs out?"Chidori asked him. "Oh, I'm going to have a part time job at a local fast food place." Yuhi replied. "I thought you hated the food there?" She said. "I do, but hey I won't have to taste it!" "Ya I guess so..." Chidori said unsure of whether Yuhi's job was a good idea or not. With the missions she would be sent to go on by Draco, she was worried she wouldn't get the time to be with Yuhi.

Yuhi decided to take her for a drive around Hitachi. He showed her where his college was and then showed her the highschool she would be going too. Other than that there were buildings of shops and whatever. They drove tell it got dark. They headed back to the apartment. Yuhi showed her the patio - it was smaller than the smallest room in the house but it was pretty big. There was a swing on it Yuhi sat down on it and Chidori layed her head down on his and sat on the swing.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Chidori told him. He didn't notice the stars, he couldn't take his eyes off of Chidori, he still could not believe she was his. He was hers alwright he'd do anything for Chidori - he would have taken the bullet if he'd had know that Chidori was to die. He cried at the remeberance of what it felt like when she was gone and he kissed her, she kissed him back. They stayed on the swings talking all night until they fell asleep.

_A/N: Not as much fluff as I'd like but alot of kissing. And a new beginning was born for everyone. Well I'm going to bed it's like 2:00am in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard._

_-Later,_

_Celestilagirl_


	5. Ayame & Kazuma make an appearance

Bring me to life

Chapter 5

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Finally after a long wait really sorry guys. This is the fourth chapter guys & gals I hope you like it, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile-it's was hard for me to during the holidays. and I thought I'd have time even more but you know relatives... Mumble...hogging computer...Anyways on with the chapter thanks to all who reviewed! Some one makes a surprise appearance!_

Nightime had hit Hitachi fast, just in time for Yuhi and Chidori to finish packing their clothes. The place now seemed big and empty. They decided to go to bed early, Chidori grabbed her nightgown (wich looked more like a magenta slip with black lace over the breast part of it) and went over to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Yuhi slipped into his PJ's and went to his bathroom to get ready for bed.

Yuhi was in bed first he was pulling up the covers when he noticed Chidori coming to join him. The light behind her really did make her look like an angel, her silhouette looked like that of a woman-Yuhi wasn't used to it. As she slowly crept into bed, Yuhi couldn't help but stare at the way her body had changed, and part of him missed that terribly. She crept in right beside him, Yuhi couldn't resist holding back his urges to hold her-to have his body inside hers, so he kissed her. Chidori knew what he wanted and she wanted it too, so she kissed him back.

They got up early in the morning, their bodies still full of sweat. "Yuhi?" Chidori called. "Yeah?" he answered "I'm gonna take a shower ok?" she questioned. "Mind if I join you?" Yuhi smiled as he hopped in with her, she smiled and kissed him. "So what are we having for breakfast Yuhi?" Chidori asked. "Who says I'll be making Breakfast?" Yuhi teased. "Come on as if you'd ever try my cooking!" she laughed. Once they had gotten out of the shower, Yuhi left to get dressed and Chidori stayed to do her hair.

When Chidori had finished she walked into the kitchen to find Yuhi had already finished making breakfast. She sat down and had some of the Pancakes Yuhi had made. Chidori then kissed Yuhi goodbye as she grabbed her packsack and left for school. Yuhi grabbed his books and headed out with her.

Chidori's first day at her new High School wasn't that bad-she was used to switching schools by now. _Let's see now Mrs. Watanabe's office must be right here. _Chidori turned the knob and enterred the room. "Ah Miss Kurama! Welcome please sit for a moment while I find your schedule." The principle was a thin women and she looked young for her age, she had long dark hair like Ceres did, but her eyes were blue like the sky.

"Oh here it is! Ah yes your homeroom is in room 114, follow me please." Chidori followed Mrs. Watanabe to room 114. "Okay Chidori, here is your homeroom and here is your schedule. I'll talk to your homeroom teacher first." Mrs. Watanabe opened the door and headed towards the teacher, Chidori followed. When she enterred, Mrs. Watanabe told the teacher who Chidori was. Then Mrs. Watanabe walked out. "Class I would like y ou to meant Chidori Kuruma she is a new transfer student from Tokyo." Chidori turned to look at the class, they all stared at her with fixed eyes. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, even when she went to school with Yuhi. Yuhi...she missed him already.

"Miss Kuruma, you may take a seat beside Hitomi. I will be your teacher for the rest of your year here at Hitachi High my name is Miss Higurashi". As Chidori slowly walked towards her desk she could hear the guys whisper "Wow, I wonder if all the chicks in Tokyo are this hot!" Chidori knew then it was probably her body that people noticed more. The girls gave her all evil stares, Chidori knew they were all jealous of her looks. Hitomi (the girl next to Chidori) was almost as pretty as Chidori was. 'Maybe she's a Celestial Maiden' Chidori thought. "Hi Chidori right?" asked Hitomi. Chidori nodded. "I'm Hitomi, if you didn't hear my name correctly.Welcome to Hitachi High-I'll show you around after class." "Ok cool."

After class Chidori met up with Hitomi. "So Chidori what brings you here to Hitachi High?" asked Hitomi. "Um, well I moved here because my boyfriend wanted me to come finish high school over here. While he finnishes his college courses." "Wait your boyfriend is in college? You so have to introduce me sometime! How did you guys meet." Chidori not wanting to get things too complicated in trying to explain how she met Yuhi said. "I met him at my old high school, I'd tried his cooking and was dying to find out who he was so we bumped into each other one day. I always wanted him and he wasn't that into me because of my childish looks..." "Childish looks! That's hard to beleive!" "Well I was younger, then..." "Oh ok!" Chidori and Hitomi walked to a small group of girls were standing.

"Hey girlz, this is Chidori! She's the new girl!" Hitomi told them. "Hi Chidori!" they all said. Hitomi pointed to them and said "That's Kikyo, Neko and of course Ayame!" When Ayame turned around she stared at Chidori in shock. "Oh my God Chidori what are you doing back here?" "Ayame you know her?" asked Hitomi."Yes I do Hitomi, and you were right-she is a celestial. But there's something different about her, she saved me before but her power seems like it used to belong here on earth now it seems to be heavens." Chidori thought her cover was blown. "Don't worry Chidori-we are all Celestials also, so the principal and Miss Higurashi" They know it and they know we know it." Ayame told her.

Chidori learnt that Neko was a cat Celestial and had to change her appearances to not get scares. Kikyo was a flower maiden, who kept flowers bloom throughout the year-even outside in snow. Ayame was of course a mermaid celestial and Hitomi was an angel celestial like Cidori except Chidori had died so her powers differed from Hitomi's because of the fact she met Draco. The girls weren't sure what type of Celestial was Mrs. Wantanabe. But they were determined to find out. Chidori still unsure of whether or not she should reveal her past-her death to them decide not to-not yet.

When Yuhi pulled up in his car-Chidori got up and and told them "Sorry girlz I gotta go my ride's here, seeya tomorrow!". Chidori ran to the car, but her new friends chased after her-wanting to catch a glimpse of Yuhi. "Oh so this is Yuhi is it? I must say he is absolutely goergeous! What a catch to bad you got to him first!" Yuhi looked tired, and was completly caught off guard by the other girls snooping about. "Well sorry Hitomi, Kikyo, Neko & Ayame we have to go back home and um study. Seeya later!" "Wait you live with him?" The girls yelled after her but it was too late for Chidori to reply she was glad.

"So how was your first day?" Yuhi had asked her. "Ya, it was okay-it's amazing how many celestials live in Hitachi!" Chidori told him. "I met a group of them today, and one of them I had already met on one of my jobs for Draco. I wonder if they found their hagaromos, my homeroom teacher and the principal are also celestials. Well enough about my day how was yours?" Chidori asked. "Meet any pretty girls?" she asked with a worried tone. "Yuhi laughed-she looked so adorable when she got worried over him liking other girls. "None as pretty as you Chidori!" Yuhi told her. "She smiled back at him and said"It's good to be home.". "What do you mean Chidori? Were not even back at the apartment yet." Chidori laughed and said "I mean you, Yuhi. You are my home and when I tough you I feel safe."

Yuhi parked the car and stared into Chidori's confused eyes. "I love you Chidori-and I always will, Ineed you-right now!" and he kissed her. She kissed him back and there in the backseat of Yuhi's car they made love. Around 2 hours later Chidori noticed Therelis was waiting outside for her. "I'm sorry Yuhi I need to leave, Draco needs me.I love you goodbye." She mounted Therelis and flew up to heaven. "What does he want me for? Do you know Therelis?"

"Yes-I do, it has something to do with Yuhi and your friend Suzumi." Therelis told her. 'I wonder what it could be' though Chidori as she enterred Olympus and mounted off Therelis. "Draco, why have you called me here and what is this new mission that has to do with my boyfriend Yuhi and his sister in law?". A man that Chidori had never seen before except in pictures that Yuhi had shown her stepped out from behind Draco. "Boyfriend?" he spoke "You mean you girl are my little brother's gilfriend?". "Yes I am Yuhi's girlfriend you must be his brother Kazuma." "That is correct." "Enough with this idle chat!' boomed Draco's loud voice.

"I have summoned you both here because I'm going to give Suzmi back her child. Kazuma you have taken care of your dead child's spirit since it passed away, you shall be the one to bring it back to her. Chidori you will bring him back to earth for one day-where he will be able to see his loved ones for one last goodbye. You may go now."

_A/N: Ok I lied there was two guest appearances, Kazuma & Ayame. What will people say when they've discovered Kazuma has returned- but only for a day. Why is their so many Celestials in Hitachi? Well till next chapterJyde_


	6. Reincarnation

Bring me to life

Chapter 6

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Hey all finished this all in one day. Soprry haven't updated just had family troubles going on but here you are! Here's the next chappie hope you like. I don't own anyone or anything from Ayashi no Ceres._

"Who would you like to see first Kazuma?" Chidori asked. "I don't know there's about three places I'd like to see before I go." Kazuma answered her. "I guess I'd like to visit father and Tomonori first." "Alright then! Therelis you know where to go!" She said as she grabbed on to his mane tightly and they arrived at his father's place. His father had grown weaker over the years and was near his deathbed. Mrs. Aogiri had died a few months later, and soon Tomonori would have to take over the main branch of the Aogiri's.

To give less surprise than he was already going to bring, Kazuma used the door. Chidori left soon after gone to find Yuhi, Kazuma stopped her "Chidori! Please don't tell Yuhi or Suzumi I'm here please- not yet I have to see them before they know." "Alright Kazuma I won't tell them." The door opened while Chidori left and Kazuma stepped inside. During that time Chidori had called Hitomi and Ayame to head down to the Kareoke place.

An hour had passed and Chidori had to get back to see Kazuma in another 2 hours and her voice was hurting because she had sung to much. She had said goodbye to Ayame and Hitomi and went outside to the park. It was quiet and dark out, Chidori liked it she hadn't really had the time to be alone lately, true Yuhi didn't come home that much anymore with his job and school. She thought about how she really felt dead inside like the body was just a shell she never felt like it was her own she hated yet loved the body at the same time. Draco said that once she saved a hundred lives her old body would return but would Yuhi really still love her with her old body?

She realized the time and took Therelis to the Main Aogiri house. She had knocked on the door and was welcomed in by the maid. The maid had brought Chidori into the room where Mr. Aogiri, Tomonori and Kazuma where standing. "Oh Chidori!" Kazuma spoke "I didn't realize the time I'm sorry!" "That's okay Kazuma we should get going soon." "Chidori?" Mr. Aogiri spoke. "So this is Yuhi's girlfriend Kazuma?" he continued. "Yes father the one and only." Kazuma answered. "Well that's to bad you can't stay longer Chidori you sure you wouldn't like any tea or anything?" Mr. Aogiri asked. "Oh I'm sorry I don't have time but maybe later when Yuhi is with me?" she asked. "Of course we'll see you later!" he had kissed Kazuma goodbye and shook Chidori's hand.

"Let's go to Yuhi's place next Chidori." "Okay Kazuma." She said mounting on Therelis, Kazuma doing the same.Once they had arrived inside the house Yuhi was still at work, so Chidori brewed up some Green Tea for Kazuma and went to take a shower. She had just finished when Yuhi had arrived home. She had put on a dress that Yuhi had bought for her, he had liked the color on her. Once he had opened the door he had a look of shock at seeing his dead brother Kazuma sitting on his couch. "Kazuma?" Yuhi spoke. "Yes Yuhi it is me, I've come to say one last goodbye to you, Father and Suzumi. You will also be an uncle for that baby that Suzumi had lost will be returned to her."

"Whoa, Kazuma how it is it that you're here?" "I'm not really-just a spectral form my body is dead."Kazuma told Yuhi. "I"ll you two alone for awhile" Chidori said she knew tghey would have things they would want to talk about alone to each other so she went for a nap. "Yuhi she gorgeous,not as beautiful asuzumi mind you but..." "I know what you mean Kazuma, even though it took me along time to notice it. She's the one Kazuma! That's why I'm gonna ask her to marry me after she graduates from High School."

"Good for you Yuhi I hope the two of you remain happy for the rest of your lives." "We'll have to wait another year until I graduate to marry but I don't mind waiting I know she's the one." "She is amazing Yuhi, you two will be happy I'll make sure of that." Kazuma stated. "I only wish she had her human body back you know instead of her Celestial one, it shows no meaning to me."

Back in the bedroom Chidori woke up to find Draco had another case for her. Therelis was at her window she got up and ready said goodbye to Yuhi and Kazuma and left to find Draco. "Chidori" his loud but gentle voice spoke. "You have already save 25 people in the last month and those people have saved more lives. Chidori you still need to save about 25 people for me but because of your help I will return your old body back to you, you will sill have celestial powere but you are still moortal and can die." Chidori looked down to her body it had changed it was her human body- but it had somewhat matured. Chidori couldn't beleive it she felt so alive.

"Chidori, I will miss you greatly once your missions are over" he whispered to her. She didn't hear. She had gone off to see Shuro and Kei who where standing in front of her. "Shuro, Kei! I can't beleive it's you! I missed you so much Shuro! I wish you could come back down to earth." "Oh don't worry Chidori we will, just not as we where when we met you." Shuro told her. "What do you mean?" Chidori aske clueless. "Reincarnation." Kei replied. "Who will you be reincarnated as? Did Draco let you pick the parents?" Shuro smiled and said "Yes but I can't tell you it's under orders from Draco you see."

"Kei and Aki will be reincarnateed soon though-their bodies are already slowly being created." Chidori atared atr Kei "Yup come next month Aki and I will no longer be in heaven." Kei told her. Chidori was wide-eyed with shock. "When are you going to be reincarnated Shuro?" "I dunno about a year probably. It doesn't matter though heaven time can pass as fast or as slow as you want it too. You should get going Kazuma's probably waiting for you." Shuro answered. "Oh right thanks Shuro, bye Kei." Chidori said mounting on Therelis.

She opened the door to find Yuhi still talkng to Kazuma, he stopped and stared at her "Chidori, you look your... beautiful!" he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "I missed this strawberry blonde hair Chidori you have no idea how much!" he kissed her again and she kissed him back. Kazuma cleared his throat and the couple stared back at him. "Oh sorry Kazuma, I'm guessing you'd like to visit Suzumi by yourself you could take Therelis over and come get me after your done. " Chidori told him to which he left to the Aogiri branch.

"I thought you liked me better as a celestial Yuhi?" Chidori asked. "When I met you I did but I learned to love you the way you were and everytime I remembered you after you died that was the only way I wanted to remember you." "Oh Yuhi!" she kissed him as they headed towards the bedroom.

Kazuma had arrived at Suzumi's place. He knocked on the door and it was answred by Mrs. Q. Mrs. Q spoke "Kazuma aren't you dead? I'm heading out now but come on in!" Kazuma enterred as Q left. Suzumi was now the only one left in the house and Kazuma wanted it that way. Aya and Persephone had left once Aya found out two months ago that she was pregnant again with Toya's child. Suzumi was in her bed sleeping when Kazuma sat down on her bed but his hands on her abdomen and let the child flow into Suzumi's body. It was only once Kazuma had completed it had Suzumi woken up.

"Kazuma?" she spoke soiftly "I must be dreaming!" Kazuma laughed and said "Dearest you are not, I'm here for you today to tell you that you will once again be pregnant with our child." Suzumi's heart ached when she heard Kazuma laugh, it was one of the things she kept imagining but never thought would ever happen again. Tears flowesd sloiwly down her cheeks and she said "Kazuma what if I lose it again? What happens then?" "Suzumi you won't lose it because I will be your guardian angel as well as the baby's even though you will never see me again after this."

"Thank you Kazuma!" she had said while both laughing and crying at the same time. Kazuma leaned in and kissed her - the last kiss he and Suzumi would ever share. "I'm sorry Suzumi but I must leave now." "Please Kazuma no, just let us share one last dance together!" Kazuma could not resist he had dreamed about dancing with her ever since the first day he died.He could not resist her final chance to dance with him again. It would be the last time together that they would dance the "Matsu no Hagoromo" The Hagoromo on the Pine. It was Suzumi's finest routine and Kazuma couldn't help but admire the beauty of her grace.

"Goodbye Suzumi" he said leaving her there. She starred out the window watching him leave - she could see Therelis because her heart had died once. "Goodbye Kazuma, tell we meet again and she blew him a kiss. He felt it, the sweet sense of her perfum surrounded him. His life was on earth all he could do now was watch and protect.

_They'll be a next chapter until I say there isn't!_


	7. The Proposal

Bring me to life

Chapter 7

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Hey all I'm listening to feel good music so this chapter might be a little fluffy at the beginning. I got my report card back yesterday and I passed all my courses! Yay so I'm going to Bearbrook this year! As long as I don't flunk next semester! Thanks to Dark Fusion and Elle Leonhart who reviewed. Anywayz on with the story. . ._

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning, Yuhi was still asleep. Chidori was up waiting for Kazuma to arrive, he finally did and Chidori brought him up to heaven again. She came back just in time to get to school,joining Hitomi and Ayame in anthropology class. She was really tired and irritated though. In the middle of class she felt dizzy so she had asked to go to the bathroom when she fainted on the floor. The school nurse said it was just from exhaustion, but that didn't stop Yuhi from bringing her home and cooking a nice meal.

"Yuhi, I just fainted I really don't think I'm sick!"Chidori protested. "I don't care Chidori what if it's the symptoms of some bigger sickness? I can't lose you again you know!" Yuhi told her. Chidori looked him straight in the eyes and said "Yuhi, I didn't come back from the dead to leave you alone again, I love you too much to do it twice to you!" she kissed him.

It was now a week till Chidori's graduation and Yuhi insisted on buying her a dress, Chidori didn't want to go for anything to fancy, but Yuhi could see right through her and she ended up getting pink dress that reached above her knees. He had gotten her matching earings and shoes too. Chidori loved her in that dress, he wanted to kiss her everytime he saw her in it. He did once he knew that was the right dress.

A week had gone by and passed, Chidori had graduated. He stayed with her at the dance afterwards and then they both left. Chidori had finished school now all she needed was to find a job. So she applied for a job at the restaurant where Yuhi worked and got it. Yuhi was glad he'd be able to see more of Chidori now, and she would be going to the same college as he would next year if she got accepted.

Chidori and Yuhi had gone to visit Suzumi who was now about 2 months pregnant by now. Her stomach had started to show, but only a little bit. "Wow, in just about seven months I'll be an uncle!" Yuhi proclaimed. "What are you going to do when you won't be able to dance anymore because of the baby?" Chidori asked. "Mrs. Q will take over and Tomonori agrreed to send someone over while I'm on maternity leave and I'll still be able to help, by watching them and pointing out their mistakes."

Aya had already given birth to her second child whom she named Aki, after her brother of course. She had called Yuhi and Chidori a few days ago saying that Maya was now married happily and had her first child about six months ago, his name was Kei. "Wow everyone around us seems to be settling down and starting a family" Chidori spoke. 'So Kei's already been reincarnated- I wonder when Shuro'll be...' she thought.

Chidori and Yuhi went on a trip to Okinawa for a week that summer, they had visited the beach where Shuro's ashes had been sped. It was very windy that day, Chidori began to wonder why she hadn't been called by Draco lately. Yuhi had been out for a few hours gone shopping and so Chidori sat down outside her hotel room starring at the stars over the sea. "Chidori, get dressed, I'm taking you out tonight!" Yuhi said as he enterred the room.

"Where are we going Yuhi?" "It's a surprise." "Fine" Chidori said as she got out a pink dress and put it on. Yuhi dove the two to a kareoke bar. "Oh My God Yuhi I haven't done this in ages!" Chidori got up and sung a couple of songs with Yuhi until she could no longer sing anymore. She had fallen asleep in the car when they had arrived at the hotel. Yuhi had carried her out and put her on the bed, he then lay down beside her- watching her breathe. It made him happy.

It was their last day in Okinawa together and Yuhi had something special planned. He was all dressed up when he waited for Chidori to get dressed. He had made them supper in the room with just the two of them. He had been very nervous I mean Chidori didn't know why Yuhi had been working a lot of extra hours these past few months. He wanted to earn it without borrowing any of his father's money.

Suzumi, Aya and Mrs. Q had helped him pick it out. He had spent days looking for the perfect ring for Chidori. He could barely focus, and Chidori noticed this and asked "Are you Okay Yuhi?" she had finished changing. She was wearing a purple spring dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore matching high heel sandals with dangling earrings. "Oh, Um I'm ok as I'll ever be Chidori!" he said.

"I thought you said we were going out tonight." Chidori said as she saw the meal prepared in front of her eyes. "Well we are after supper, I want everything to be perfect for tonight and that means even the food and you have to admit Chidori, that no one cooks better than me." "Ya that's true I'm glad we'll be spending supper alone together Yuhi." she said as he put her plate on the table and she kissed him.

After yuhi and Chidori had finished supper and desert, Yuhi pulled out something from his pocket, bent down on his knee and said "Chidori, " he looked into her eyes wide in shock she knew what he'd was asking. "Chidori will you marry me?" Chidori began crying and said "Yes!" she jumped on Yuhi and he kissed her. "Oh Chidori you've just made me the happiest man in the world!" Chidori laughed and said "I love you Yuhi!" he answered her with "I'll always love you Chidori!"

Soon later they went out to the beach for one final time, they stood there and stared at the stars. Chidori looked at her ring-she had let her hair down and it was now flowing in the wind, the ring was gold with one big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides.

A year had gone and passed since then, Suzumi gave birth to a baby boy she named him Kyo. He had brown hair and mysterious brown eyes like his father. Yuhi had finished his second year at Hitachi and Chidori had finished her first. They had decide to marry after they finished their studies. Chidori's assignments from Draco were almost finished by now, she only had one left to fufill, but Draco was very secretive about it for some reason. He hadn't called on her for awhile.

They had gone back to Okinawa to celebrate the day Yuhi had proposed to her. That night they walked into a cave, It was beautiful you could see the stars, Yuhi grabbed Chidori close and kissed her, she kissed him back. He then pulled himself on top of her and began undressing her. They stayed in the cave all night, till morning came they went back to the hotel. They went to Tokyo that same week to visit Yuhi's nephew Kyo and of course Suzumi.

"He's learning fast, barely a year old and he's already learned five words!" Suzumi said as she proclaimed it with joy. "Mrs. Q still can't busy herself as much as she used to even with the baby here so she got a part time job driving a taxi." she explained Mrs. Q's absence."How could anyone hire her for a taxui driver?" Yuhi asked. "Don't ask me Yuhi there are strange people in the world." Suzumi answered.

"I think he looks more like Kazuma, than you Suzumi but he does have your brown hair." Chidori smiled patting his small head. "I'm glad he looks more like Kazuma than me though, that way I know I have a part of him with me in Kyo. But it still is hard..." Suzumi said tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I miss him so so much, I don't know what'd I'd do if Kazuma didn't have you for a brother Yuhi, It's the only reason I survived befor Kyo came along." A tear drop fell from her face as she remembered the times they had shared together.

"It'll be okay sis! You have us now like you said." Yuhi told her hugging her. "Thank you Yuhi." Suzumi said. Chidori cried too, it was the first time she had seen how much Suzumi really did miss Kazuma. She left and went outside in the cool summer air where she looked at the stars when she was in heaven she did miss Yuhi but itr was different than loosing a loved one on earth. You were happy in heaven even though you still were sad about being seperated from the people in your earth life you could still cry in heaven and it was beautiful and peaceful in heaven. She wondered if what Yuhi felt after she died-did he even love her then or did he not care.

Yuhi came out after Mrs. Q had gotten home and sat beside Chidori. "What on your mind Chidori?" he asked her looking into her eyes. "Yuhi... when I died, did you miss me? I mean uh, did you love me then before I did." Yuhi grew quiet he starred at her and said "Chidori it was while you were dying I realized that I loved you! I hated that I had been so foolish as to see what my heart really wanted and that was you. I kept to myself for months afterwards, I wouldn't leave my room except to visit you."

He continued "I asked you a million times to forgive me. When you came back to us on that night, I couldn't tell you how I felt not after I had been so stupid. I never want to leave you again. I love you so much and I was stupid not to realize that." She kissed him and said "I never want to lose you Yuhi." He kissed her back and then they headed towards the bedroom.

_A/N: Hey all, I have the rest of this fic all planned out and someone will die at the end it will affect almost everyone. I'll probly update more since it is March Break or I might work on my other stories as well. Hope you liked this chappie please R&R-Jyde_


	8. Shuro's reincarnation

Bring me to life

Chapter 8

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Thanks to Darkfusion for reviewing. I worked on it in Tech class instead of working. I didn't really know how to word what I wanted them to say, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Here's the next chapter hope you like!_

Soon enough Chidori and Yuhi began their third and second year at Hitachi college. It was not soon after that Chidori started getting sick in the morning. Yuhi started getting worried about her. She kept telling him "I'm fine Yuhi I'm sure it It'll calm down sooner or later." Yuhi still didn't believe her, she had been sick all week-Yuhi wondered if she had caught something in Okinawa.

The last day of the week Draco finally called upon her. She knew it was about her last mission and this was probably the last time she would see Therelis, Draco, Athena and Shuro for a long time. She wasn't even sure if Shuro had been reincarnated yet, she'd probably see her sooner than the others but wondered if she would be able to recognise her.

She mounted on Therelis and flew up to Draco's castle. There, Draco spoke to her "Chidori since this is your last mission. You can visit your family for the final time. I have a question for you Chidori." "Yes Draco what is it?" Chidori asked curiously. "I want you to keep your celestial powers, you would still be able to use Therelis with them but since your missions are over starting today, you will no longer be able to come here again until you die. Do you want them back? You might need them."

"Alright Draco, I will keep my Celestial powers, what is the last mission that you want me to do?" She asked back. "Chidori you will give birth to Shuro's reincarnation." Chidori was in shock. "What do you mean?" "Chidori right now you are with child. Shuro chose you to be her mother and chose Yuhi to be her father. She believes that you are the best parents for her."

"Chidori couldn't believe it, according to Draco, she was pregnant with hers and Yuhi's child who was Shuro's reincarnation. 'Is this true Draco?" "Of course it is! Now visit your friends and family before you leave."

Chidori met with her friend Athena for the last time. She didn't have to tell her that she was pregnant because she already knew. "Chidori! I'm so glad for you!" She exclaimed as she ran to hug her. "Thank you! How did you know?" "Everyone who's been watching you down there knows. Shuro of course knew before all of us did! She told Draco she wished to be reincarnated (along with Kei) and Draco told her she could pick anyone so she picked you!"

"Shuro said she didn't care how long she had to wait as long as it was you." Athena told her. "Really? Athena I will miss you!" "Oh me too Chidori, me too!" she hugged her friend. Who were you on earth anyway? when you were alive? I could visit your tombstone." Chidori asked. "I haven't lived on earth yet Chidori, I haven't been born." Athena told her. "You have never lived Athena? I hope you do eventually." Chidori responded. "Life is great, I'm glad I got a second chance to live before I died- even if that meant I had to leave heaven."

"Don't worry I will eventually it's just I'll never remember this place even the second time I come here and that means I'll never remember you!" Athena spoke watery eyed. "Besides Draco has to send me eventually even if I don't want to go. You haven't much time you better leave and visits the rest of your friends and family before it's too late." Chidori said her final goodbye to Athena and met up with Toya. "Chidori," he spoke. "Tell Aya I love her and that I love both Persephone and Aki very much, tell her I'll be hanging out with her dad till she comes back to me."

"I am protecting her and my children. Chidori I am glad that you and Yuhi could be together. And I am glad that you now will have your own family. I wish we could have gone double dating with me and Aya." Chidori smiled and said "I'll tell Aya what you said and I wish we all could have too" She said goodbye and left.

Chidori's mother ran to her "Chidori! I can't believe it, my daughter is going to have a child! I hope your happy." her mother said hugging her. "Of course I am mother! I'm just worried that something will happen and I'll lose it." "Don't worry about it Chidori four people are looking out for it including myself." "Tell Shota we're glad he can walk agaoin and to keep up his grades and that we are very proud of him as we are of you." Chidori's father who, just appeared spoke. She hugged him too.

Her grandparents appeared next "Chidori, I always liked his cooking and he is a kind gentleman" they spoke. Chidori talked with them then said her final goodbyes crying to everyone and mounted Therelis who came to get her. She went to Olympus were Draco told her "Your final mission was to say goodbye to this place and now that it is over you are now alive. Goodbye Chidori." She then left heaven for the last time.

Chidori arrived home and wondered how she was gonna tell Yuhi. He would be arriving home from work soon. The door opened and Chidori greeted him with a hug. "You seem better, I told them at work that you were sick and couldn't make it." "Yuhi" Chidori spoke quietly "Yes Chidori?" he said approaching her. "I know why I've been sick lately." "Really? Why's that?" "Yuhi, I'm-I'm pregnant with your baby."

Yuhi looked at her in shock. He wanted children but he wasn't expecting to have them now while he and Chidori were still in their studies. He didn't care. "Are you sure Chidori when?" "I think it was that week in Okinawa we spent together." Chidori said. "Wow, I'm going to be a father." Yuhi walked up to her and kissed her. Chidori was caught by surprise by this and smiled and kissed him back.

Chidori and Yuhi decided they would get married that month, since they didn't want their baby to be born out of wedlock. They kept that Chidori was pregnant secret. With planning the wedding, having a job, being pregnant and still trying to get through college, Chidori knew it was going to be to much so she quit her schooling for now. When Suzumi and Aya found out about their wedding they decided to help Chidori and Yuhi plan out their wedding.

Yuhi did not want to invite his father ad brother but knew if he didn't he might have regrets about it later and Yuhi didn't want any regrets about his wedding. Usually it is the bride's family that pays for everything but since the only blood family that Chidori had left was Shota and Masahiko, Yuhi's dad knowing this volunteered to pay for the wedding. Yuhi wanted to object but knowing that he could not alone pay for their wedding to be perfect accepted.

He wanted Chidori to have the perfect wedding. He and Chidori had decided on the invitations, the church, and where the wedding reception was going to be. Yuhi decided the food. Tomonori had taken Yuhi to buy a tux, Aya and Suzumi had decided to come along too. Ever since Kazuma had spoke to Tomonori, he seemed to care for Yuhi more. Three hours later Yuhi called Chidori, who had been worried sick. "Where are you!" she yelled.

"We just finished picking out a tux, Suzumi and Aya are so damn picky!" Yuhi answered. "Alright good so you're coming home now?" "Yes sweetheart I am. Suzumi and Aya and the kids are gonna come over too okay?" "Sure but not for too long k?" "Whatever you say goodbye Chidori!" "Goodbye Yuhi!"

Suzumi had arrived with Kyo who now knew how to walk, he was followed by Aya holding Persephone and Aki's hands and at last Yuhi. Chidori ran and kissed him. "You better watch out Chidori, they plan to take you shopping for your wedding dress tomorrow." he smiled at her.

Suzumi and Aya helped them with the invites. Kyo was going to be the ring bearer, Persephone the flowergirl, Tomonori one of the best men along with Shota and one of Yuhi' friends from college, Hatohori. The best man was another one of Yuhi's friends from college, Taka. Chidori's bridesmaids were Suzumi, Ayame and Hitomi, her maid of honor was going to be Aya. Other guests included Masahiko(Yuhi's dad), Maya, her husband and their baby Kei, Aya's mother, Aki (of course), Kikyo, Neko-Hime, Ayame's brother Matsumoto and Mrs. Q and plenty of others.

The next day it took Aya, Chidori, Suzumi and Shota even longer to decided on a wedding dress for her than a tux for Yuhi. They were in the store for four hours when the found the perfect one. Chidori had decided she wasn't going to wear a wedding veil, she decided she would wear a crown of whitre roses on her head. The dress Chidori chose left her room for her belly to grow a little, it reached to her knees. It had long medieval sleeves, everyone was satisfied with it.

Shota had wanted to pay for the dress for Chidori as a wedding gift and after he kept insisting Chidori let him. She hugged him after saying "Thank you so much Shota it's beautiful I'm glad you came to help me choose." Chidori changed and then snuck off to buy some food, she was starving and couldn't help it. She then returned to the shop ten minutes later with Aya and Suzumi giving her evil looks "Where were you Chidori we've been waiting ten minutes to show you the maid of honor outfits!" Aya proclaimed. It had taken them another two hoours to decide on the maid of honour outfits.

When Chidori finally arrived home she was glad to see that Yuhi had prepared her supper. "Thank you Yuhi!' she said. "I'm glad everything's done now we don't have to worry until the wedding next week." "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Aogiri" Yuhi told her as he smiled and kissed her.

_A/N: Okay next chappie will be the wedding! Hope you liked this chappie it's my fav so far so be nice plz! Until next chappie plz R&R.-Jodi-Lyne!_


	9. The Wedding

Bring me to life

Chapter 9

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Thanks t those who reviewed! Darkfusion, BlackRose28(I'm trying not to make them so much)and Miss Shany. I am really glad you like that chapter as much as I did! This chapter will hopefully be better than the last. Sorry it took me forever to pu this chapter up, I was busy-when it's nice outside I can't help but go out. Anyways on with the chappie!_

When the morning of the wedding came, both Chidori and Yuhi were nervous as anything. Yuhi had stayed over night at Taka's place. The morning was pretty busy; Aya and Suzumi had come over with Persephone, Aki and Kyo. They quickly helped her put on her dress, and braided her hair in two long pigtails putting the crown of white roses on afterward. Chidori's bouquet was small and filled with pink roses; it was wrapped in white cloth.

Aya then began putting on Chidori's makeup. It didn't take long since Chidori didn't want too much. Chidori wore light blue eye shadow and pink lip-gloss and her nail were painted blue. Chidori was ready and so were Aya, who wore a blue dress with no sleeves. The bridesmaids also wore a blue dress but theirs had long medieval sleeves and reached to the bottom of their feet. Aya's also reached to her feet.

Persephone wore a blue dress to hers had poufed up sleeves and reached to her knees. Kyo and Aki wore tuxes; "They look so adorable don't they?" Suzumi commented. "Of course they do!" Aya responded.

Suzumi had left early to drop off Kyo at the church. Shota had arrived and got in the white limo with Chidori, Aya and Persephone. When they arrived at the church, everyone grew silent. Chidori got up out of the car (so did her party) and they entered the front doors of the church.

Since Chidori's father and grandfather where dead, it was Shota who was going to give his sister away. The time came when all her bridesmaids had already walked down the aisle and it was now her turn. Chidori was so nervous all the stares were now on her, but when she looked at Yuhi all her worries and her nervousness seemed to float away.

She smiled at him and he smiled back he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. The minister finally said, "Do you Yuhi take Chidori to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" he answered. "and do you Chidori take Yuhi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" she said. "You may now kiss the bride" and Yuhi did.

They stayed to sign the certificates and then headed out to the reception. Aya had said a toast and so did Taka. The cake was huge Yuhi had made it, h figured no one could make a cake worthy enough for this event except for him. They ate and partied till midnight by which Chidori had grown tired so Yuhi brought her home. They and gone to bed and Yuhi whispered to her "Goodnight Mrs. Aogiri." She smiled and kissed him.

The next morning Yuhi made Chidori breakfast in bed. "Goodmorning Sweetheart!" he said while gently kissing her cheek. "Morning Yuhi! Thanks for breakfast!" Chidori smiled. Chidori suddenly had the urge for chocolate, she smiled sweetly and asked Yuhi "Do you have anything with chocolate in it?" "I could make you something Chidori." Yuhi answered.

"Ok thanks Yuhi!" Chidori said and a few minutes later after Yuhi came back in the bedroom with some choclate brownies he had made. After Chidori finished eating her chocolate brownies, she got up put on her housecoat and slippers and joined yuhi on the couch. "I can't beleive there's a small part of me growing inside you Chidori."

"Me neither, she'll be a spring baby won't she Yuhi?" Chidori told him. "I know it'll be Shuro's reincarnation and she asked Draco to be reincarnated as a girl so we could raise her as one." "I can't imagine Shuro dressed up as a girl and I don't know why she picked us out of all people and now at this time" Yuhi questioned. "I really don't know Yuhi, there must be a reason though."

"Is there anythng I can get you Chidori?" Yuhi said noticing she was getting up. "No it's okay I'm just going back to bed, I'm really tired this morning." "Ok your sure your fine?" "Yes Yuhi I'm sure" she said smiling as she kissed his lips and headed towards the bedroom. Yuhi had cleaned up the kitchen and then enterred the bedroom where he saw Chidori sleeping, it was hardly noticeable now but Yuhi could tell she was growing. He stroked Chidori's hair and kissed her stomach.

A week late, Chidori and Yuhi decided they would have a dinner were they would tell the others that Chidori was going to have a baby. Yuhi let Chidori help a little bit with the cooking but when she wouldn't stop putting her finger in the dessert batter he kicked her out. Chidori then decided she would set up the table and clean up around there apartment. Yuhi would get her to try some of the food and of course she would try to sneak in to get some.

Finally Suzumi, Kyo and Mrs. Q arrived- Shota, Aya, Persephone and Aki were still on their way over. Yuhi played with his nephew while Chidori talked to Mrs. Q and Suzumi. "So how's your first week as Mrs. Yuhi Aogiri going?" Suzumi asked.Chidori giggled and blushed at the name. "It's been so great!" Chidori smiled dreamily and put her hand on her stomach. Suzumi noticed this and said "So why'd you guys decided to move the wedding ahead so quickly?"

"We figured it'd be better for us and we couldn't wait any longer." Yuhi said appearing behind them and placing Kyo on top of Chidori's lap. "Our other guests have arrived Chidori." she had gotten up and put Kyo on his mother to greet Aya and Shota and Aya's children Persephone and Aki. After the delicious supper that Yuhi had made Yuhi asked her if she wanted to tell them or if she wanted him to tell them.

She said she'd feel more comfortable if Yuhi told everyone than her. "Alright everyone!" Yuhi spoke "Chidori and I have an announcement..." "I'm -I'm having Yuhi's baby!" Chidori blurted out. There was a silent pause in the room, then most of them surrounded Yuhi and Chidori. "Another Aogiri baby! That's great!" Suzumi said while Mrs. Q danced around saying "I hope it's a boy! I hope it's a boy!" Shota hugged his sister and said "I'm glad your already beginning to rebuild our family, sis. "

"I'm glad too, I'm so happy!" Chidori spoke. Mrs. Q commented "Less than two weeks married and already you got Chidori pregnant? I guess you had such a hard time holding in your perverted thoughts huh?" Yuhi gave Q a look that could kill. "So have you and Chidori decided on what color the baby's room is going to be? Would you rather have a girl or a boy?" Aya cut in. "Um, well we're pretty sure it I'll be a girl."Chidori answered.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" Suzumi asked. "Draco told us who she is. My missions for him are over now so..." Chidori stated. "So you know it's going to be a girl?" "Yes." "That's great, I could stay and help you guys out around the house if you want me too I love babies!" Mrs. Q asked. "No thanks-I'm sure we'll be alright besides Suzumi needs you at the dance studio" Yuhi quickly spoke.

"When do you intend to tell your father about this Yuhi?" Suzumi asked knowing he would react. "Never." Yuhi spoke trying to make it seem that he was beeing sarcastic even though deep inside he wasn't. "Oh come now Yuhi, it would be his granddaughter he deserves to know he's going to have one." "I know sis, it's just I'd rather be ready to tell him than not" "Alright Yuhi, just don't wait forever" "I won't, not forever"

Part of the reason Yuhi didn't want to see his dad was because of everything his father ad paid for like his rent for the first year he lived with Chidori in their apartment part of the wedding and he knew his father would want to take out more money for gifts for their baby. It was only two months later when Yuhi finally decided to tell his father and Tomonori about Chidori being pregnant. She had gotten bigger and couldn't fit into most of her old clothes.

"Are you almost ready Chidori? Do you need any help?" Yuhi asked her. They were going to supper with Yuhi's father and brother that night. "No, I'm okay Yuhi." Chidori said as she descended the stairs. Yuhi noticed that Chidori had gotten bigger in other spots then her stomach, but everytime he looked at her he didn't care that she was getting bigger it just reminded him everyday of the baby she was carrying for him.

He went up the stairs and kissed her. "What was that for Yuhi?" she asked. "Being my wife." he smiled, helping her down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Yuhi placed his hand on her stomach and said "I can't wait to see her." "me too, Yuhi!" She smiled and kissed him. They then got into the car.

_A/N: Well there you have it! Next chappie will be about Masahiko and Tomonori finding out about Yuhi and Chidori's baby. I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon but I'm happy I finally did. I'll try and get the next chapter in in two weeks. Later-Jyde!_


	10. Preparations

Bring me to life

Chapter 10

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! With exams and summatives coming up it's hard to work on this and my other fics.. Sorry._

Chidori reached out for Yuhi's hand when he grabbed it and helped her out of the car. He then led her into the main estate where a servant took Chidori's coat. Then another servant led both Yuhi and Chidori over toi the dinner table. Yuhi kept wanting to get up and show them the best way to make this certain dish but Chidori would keep pushing him down saying "I know you can't stand other people's cooking but could you just do it for me please?"

Yuhi smiled and sat back down soon enough later, Yuhi's father, Masahiko arrived slowly down the stairs and so did his brother Tomonori. Once everyone was seated down at the table Masahiko asked "Yuhi, it honors me so much that you have come to visit us but may I ask why? You said on the phone you had some important news to tell us."

"Well father by marrying Chidori I intended to start my own family, Father and Tomonori, I came here to tell you that Chidori is pregnant." Yuhi told them. Tomonori smiled "You couldn't keep your hands off her could you Yuhi? Ah well who wouldn't I mean she is so pretty." Tomonori said as he patted her on the head.

"So I'm to be a grandfather-again. Hmm life is full of surprises I only wish Tomomnori could find someone now. Come here now Chidorie look at you." Chidori got up and greetef her father in law. "Ah yes I can notice you have grown a bit of a belly since the last time I saw you-hardly noticeable of course." Chidori smiled at him and then Tomonori spoke up. "I noticed something else got a little bit bigger too, but I thought you had surgery or something."

Chidori knew what he was talking about and knew where he had been staring, Yuhi knew too and got up from his chair and hit Tomonori in the face yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TALK OR LOOK AT CHIDORI LIKE THAT!"He then sat down beside Chidori and she cuddled up to him. "Tomonori," Masahiko spoke. "Would you mind leaving your dirty comments until after dinner and why must you always hit on your brothers' wives?" "I'm sorry father." Tomonori spoke solemly.

Yuhi managed to finish his food while making sure Tomonori's eyes didn't wander to Chidori.Once supper had finished Yuhi got up and helped Chidori out of her seat. "Well G'bye dad it was nice seeing you and thank you for the meal." Yuhi had already begun helping Chidori put on her coat. "Goodbye Yuhi, I hope that all goes well with you and your wife and your soon to be expected child" Yuhi's father said.

"I'm sorry for Tomonori tonight Chidori" Yuhi spoke once they had arrived home. "He'll always be a pervert". "That's alright Yuhi besides it wasn't that bad being over there. I'm just really tired I think I'll go to bed now." "Alright Chidori-I'll join you soon" he said as he kissed her goodnight.

When Yuhi had finally joined her- he really didn't get much sleep and neither did Chidori. She kept getting up to go the washroom and each time she did she woke Yuhi. "I'm really sorry Yuhi I didn't mean to wake you up." "It's alright Chidori but since I'm already up do you want me to make you some Green Tea?" "Um, I'm not sure that would help right now Yuhi but thanks anyway." she said kissing his forehead and getting back into the bed.

Yuhi was glad that Chidori hadn't got back up that night. He had to work and go to the college tomorrow so he really had to get some sleep. Chidori was the one who woke him up in the morning, he was glad that she hadn't experienced mood swings yet and was hoping he wouldn't have to. "Yuhi" she whispered and twinkled his ears. "Can you make breakfast? I tried to but it didn't turn out so well." she pointed to thew kitchen were a single pot lay on the stove. "It looks fine Chidori I'm sure it tastes okay." Yuhi said as he got up to taste it.

Chidori then began crying when she noticed the look on Yuhi's face when he tasted it. "II'm sorry Yuhi-I knew I shouldn't have put to much spice in it." her eyes were watering and Yuhi could tell she was having a mood swing. "How many of my spices did you use Chidori?" "Um well I couldn't decide on a spice so by the time I had put all the ones I really wanted in I realized it it it was this!" she burts out crying. Yuhi then knelt down on the floor and hugged her "Don't worry Chidori, it's okay I'll make you breakfast just why don't you stay away from the kitchen while your um pregnant."

"What am I supposed to do for lunch while your away Yuhi?" Chidori asked. "Um, why don't you go out for lunch Chidori I'll leave some money on the counter after I leave. Okay?" Yuhi said as he began making her an omelette. He had told her to go back to bed and he kissed her and sent her away back to her bed.

Spring had finally come to Hitachi, it was June and Yuhi's studies had finished in march so he began working full-time at the restaurant. Chidori's baby was due soon and Yuhi didn't feel comfortable leaving Chidori alone in the house all day so in the morning he would drive her to Suzumi's and pick her up in the afternoon. On Yuhi's day off he would work on the baby's room which used to be the guest room.

Chidori enjoyed spending her timeat the Aogiri branch, Aya had even come over and visited, While she was there Aya, Mrs. Q and Suzumi had planned a baby shower for Chidori, they had invited Ayame, Kikyo, Hitomi, Maya and Neko. Chidori loved the gifts she had received especially since she hadn't seen her Hitachi High School friends for a while. She was happy to learn that Hitomi was know engaged to a man called Tasuki.

Chidori was especially plesased when she met Maya's child Kei for the first time- he was turning two soon. He wanted to feel Chidori's stomach and Chidori let him. The baby kicked when he had done so and Kei smiled "We're goin to be best friends! I just know it!" Maya laughed "Oh sweetie that will be wonderful! Wouldn't it be great if all our children went to the same school together?" Maya suggested to the others. "Well my baby is definatly going to whatever school Kei is going too!" Chidori said.

As soon as everyone left Chidori was over exhausted and decided to go to bed. When Yuhi came to get her she was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her but loved to see her sleep-she looked so angelic. She slept for another two hours when Yuhi was there. She finally awoke, "Yuhi?" she spoke "How long have you been here?" "About two hours- you just looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you." Yuhi sat beside her as she sat up.

She placed his hand on her belly and said "Look she's kicking again!" He smiled, he could barely wait for the baby to arrive it made him so nervous too. Suzumi walked into the room and said "You guys It's getting late- why don't you stay here for the night. Yuhi you could make dinner?" she asked in a pleading tone (Well more like suggested). "Alright Suzumi, I know how much you've missed me and how's my nephew doing?" Yuhi asked seeing Kyo appear.

"Good, is baby goin to be born thoon?" He asked. Yuhi laughed "Yes soon Kyo soon." "Good I can't wait!" "Neither can I". That night Yuhi made Chicken Teriyaki for everyone and it was delicious. Suzumi set up a futon in the spare bedroom for Chidori and Yuhi. Chidori couldn't sleep much that night either, it was very warm outside nd she was really hot. She had managed to at least get some sleep. Yuhi and Chidori left the Aogiri branch later that morning saying goodbye to Mrs. Q, Suzumi and Kyo.

They went home. Yuhi sat down beside Chidori and told her stomach "Hurry up and get out! I can't wait to see you- I want to see my family together" Chidori laughed and he said "Are we going to name her Shuro? I mean just because she's her reincarnation doesn't mean she has to have the same name." "I know but she is Shuro and I could never think of her as another name, if that's okay with you?" "Of course it is Chidori." he kissed her.

_A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry to say I only think they'll be 2 to 3 more chapters to this fic. I might do another one though a sequel, it'd be about their kids growing up in like teenage years I guess. Next chapter Chidori will give birth to Shuro and Yuhi and Chidori will finally be parents. The sequel might not be up for awhile though I want to finish my fic dreams first before I start any new fics._


	11. The baby is born!

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 11

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Okay the chapter after this one will be the last one for Bring Me to Life but do not worry! I will be making a sequel but I haven't found out a name yet. Sorry it took me so long to write this-I figured I'd have more time during the summer then during school but with going to P.E.I and camp (which sucked) and babysitting it go harder to write in between._

Chidori had gotten up in the middle of the night to grab something to eat, when her water broke. She yelled out "Yuhi!" to which he awoke and ran to the kitchen. She smiled to him and held her stomach saying "It's time-she's coming!" Yuhi was both surprised and shocked he quickly helped her change into some clean clothes and brought the car over for Chidori. He helped her in and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When they had finally arrived Chidori's contractions were five minutes apart and as far as Yuhi could tell, he knew they wouldn't get to the hospital on time. "YUUUHI" she screamed "she's coming!" Yuhi grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911, he parked the car and climbed into the back seat and listened to dispatch who was telling him what to do half an hour later she had given birth their baby girl. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and drove them both to the hospital.

Yuhi stayed the night with Chidori, not wanting to leave her alone. He then realized he hadn't called anyone to tell them that they were on their way to the hospital or that their baby Shuro had been born. Yuhi left Chidori with the new baby and walked outside the hospital and called Suzumi, Aya and Shota.

Shota was the first to arrive; he had driven to the hospital. He met Yuhi at the front of the hospital and went in immediately. "Is, Is Chidori alright?" he asked to which Yuhi replied "Yes, I left her in her room with the baby a few minutes ago. She's in Room 114, I'm going to wait for Suzumi to arrive" So Shota went up one flight of stairs to visit Chidori and the new baby Shuro.

Shota arrived at her door, knocked and walked in. Chidori smiled as soon as she saw him, she lifted up her baby a bit to show her to Shota. "Isn't she just perfect? I can't imagine her any other way." Chidori told him as she put the sleeping infant into his arms. "Yes she's absolutely perfect- What did you name her Chidori?" he asked.

"We named her after Shuro." said Yuhi walking into the room with Suzumi and Kyo. He walked over to Chidori and kissed her lips. "Aya's not coming today, she busy. She'll drop by tomorrow though." He told her. "Okay, that's fine." Chidori said as she smiled back.

Shota gave tiny little Shuro for Suzumi to hold, he could tell she was dying to. "My beautiful niece I can't believe it! She's so sweet!" she bent down a little so that Kyo could see the baby girl. Soon later everyone had to leave, Suzumi insisted Yuhi go home and get some sleep. Chidori did too "I'll be okay Yuhi, you need some sleep." Yuhi then kissed her goodbye and left for home.

The next day he brought back some clothes for Chidori and Shuro along with a baby carrier, so that they'd be ready for when they left in a few more days. Aya came over that day with Aki and Persephone. Aya and Persephone both got to hold her, but little Aki was too young. "Wow! She's as precious as Persephone and my little Aki was when they were born." Aya spoke.

A few days later, Yuhi and Chidori left the hospital with little Shuro Aogiri. It was September now so Yuhi would have to start going to college again for his final and last year. Chidori would have to stay home with Shuro and take care of her. Yuhi and Chidori were very happy together raising their daughter Shuro.

They decided to raise her as a girl so that she would have the decision to dress which ever way she wanted to when she reached 16. They wanted to raise her as what she was, they would care if she did fly off to the heavens without them but they wanted her to be happy above all else and if it was what Shuro truly wanted to do than so be it.

The first few weeks were hard on Yuhi and Chidori: getting up late at night to feed the baby, Yuhi leaving to go to college and trying to find time to study at the same time. At nine months Shuro spoke her first words "shong" meaning of course song. They both found that normal lullabies wouldn't help Shuro get to sleep until they started singing songs from GeSang. To their surprise it worked, it was mostly Chidori who sang to Shuro since she had memorized tall of GeSang's songs.

Soon enough later Shuro began to crawl; Chidori was finding it easier to care for Shuro and decided to start up a daycare. Yuhi helped Chidori turn a part of the living room into the daycare. When the daycare was finally put up, the first person to bring their child was Maya Hirobe. "Oh Maya! Kei has grown up so much!" Chidori smiled looking at him. "I wanted to name him Keisuke, after his father but- we didn't want any confusion so we settled for just calling him Kei!"

Aya brought Persephone and Aki over to the daycare, Persephone liked to help out Chidori taking care of the children. Suzumi had dropped off Kyo; she seemed to be a lot busier now with dance lessons than she used to be.

Yuhi came home one day, to find that Shuro had finally learned to walk. His college Graduation was coming up soon and he would be apprenticing at a new first class restaurant soon. Things just kept getting better. A few days later Aya, Persephone, Aki, Suzumi, Kyo, Masahiko, Tomonori, Mrs. Q, Chidori and Shuro had attended his graduation.

Yuhi then noticed another person he hadn't seen for years-his mother Sumiko. She was smiling at him with pride, and at that moment Yuhi didn't care that his mother had left him to fend for himself with the rest of the Aogiris. At that moment Yuhi ran and hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry I left you, Yuhi. I have no good enough excuse for abandoning you but know this: I never stopped loving you and I am very proud of you!" she was struck with tears. Yuhi was crying too "Mom, I love you too!"

"I see you're married now," Sumiko said pointing at his ring finger. "Who's the lucky lady?" Yuhi smiled and went to get Chidori-who was holding onto Shuro. He pulled her out of a huge crowd. Sumiko smiled. "Mom, this is my wife Chidori and our daughter Shuro. Chidori this is my mother Sumiko." "It is a pleasure to meet you Chidori." "Same for you!" Chidori said smiling. Later on as everybody started leaving(Shuro was going to be babysat by Suzumi and Sumiko left with her wanting to get to know her granddaughter a little bit more) Chidori and Yuhi headed back to their apartment.

Two weeks later, Chidori started dreaming about Athena- she had no idea why but Athena always was telling her the same thing "Be prepared for I will arrive on a full moon". It wasn't only that that was keeping her distraught, she was feeling weaker and weaker. It soon became throwing up and that's when Chidori knew what it was- she was pregnant again, though she still could not explain why she was dreaming about Athena,

She had really begun to miss her dear friend from Olympus and Athena's words of how she wouldn't remember what had happened or the people she met in heaven. She had been crying in the bathroom over it when Yuhi came home from work. He had heard her weeping and went to look for her. "What's wrong Chidori? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore Yuhi maybe it's-"and she stopped in her tracks completely forgetting that she had not told Yuhi she was pregnant again. She dried her tears and began laughing and said "Oh Yuhi! I have some wonderful news!" "Well go on and tell me then!" he said excitedly. "I'm pregnant!" Yuhi's eyes went wide and he hugged Chidori and kissed her.

_A/N: Well till next chapter peeps! Don't worry it won't be that sad. And they're will be more happening in the sequel, the kids will be teenagers. Anyways L8er-Jyde Fairylily!_


	12. New Lives

Bring Me To Life

Chapter 11

_By Jodi-Lyne R._

_A/N: Hey all sorry it took me forever to update. Ever since school started I've been alot busier and just haven't felt like updating. I got the whole series of Fushigi Yugi on DVD. So it took me awhile to finish it and I bought Ceres #12 I think it was so sad and Shuro's dying! Why isn't whenever my fav. character isn't one of the main characters they end up dying._

It seemed to be one shocker after another for Yuhi. His father Masahiko was on his deathbed and wished that before he die that Suzumi and Tomonori be married. Yuhi couldn't believe Suzumi actually excepted I mean he knew how much Suzumi hated the way Tomonori was a pervert. "I know Yuhi, but Kazuma told me the night he brought Kyo back to me that he wanted me to take care of him. It's not like we'd still see each other often, I'll still be living here and he would live at the main house."

"Yuhi, this way it I'll be easier for the main house to sta connected to the branch." Yuhi still didn't understand Suzumi. Why in the hell would she marry him? Maybe someone hit her in the head or Tomonori hypnotized her. Nevertheless a week later Suzumi married Tomonori in a small ceremony with Masahiko being the only guest. Suzumi didn't want anyone trying to stop her and Masahiko just wanted to see them wed before he died. Suzumi just wanted it over and done with.

No one even knew about the marriage until three weeks later when she found out she was pregnant. They'd all find out eventually so she told them. Yuhi wasn't really surprised she had kept in a secret and not invited them. He was confused with emotions on what to think of her now. He left to stay outside awhile to gather his thoughts. Chidori bowed and left to join him "I just can't understand why..." "I know Yuhi me neither but I guess she felt in her heart in was the right thing to do and she still does so we have to forgive her." "I just hope it's not a boy I don't want it to end up like 'him'"

Chidori smiled and kissed Yuhi's forehead then headed inside. Yuhi stayed outside, this time to think about his future. If his dad was dying like Suzumi said he was then he would call him to the main house soon enough. Yuhi knew he would have to buy a house before the baby was born and he couldn't afford a new house yet or even by the time the baby was born. He decided then the next morning he and Chidori would pay his father a visit. No one knew yet that Chidori was also pregnant except for Yuhi of course.

He walked back in with a smile on his face, hugged Chidori and told Suzumi "Well I'm glad that your pregnant Suzumi and--and I hope it's a girl!" "I do too" Suzumi stated "I wouldn't want it to take after it's father, I'd never agree to marrying him if I knew I'd be pregnant with his child. But I'm still keeping it no matter what! It's a part of me. Another reason I want a girl is because I'd like a girl to take over the branch. Though I wouldn't mind it either if Kyo took it over."

The next morning Chidori and Yuhi headed over to the Aogiri main house. They let Sumiko take care of Shuro while they were away. "Yuhi, it's a surprise to see you here!" his father spoke. "I was going to invite you over in a few days to talk about my will." _So he really is dying._ Yuhi thought to himself. "Father I've come here to tell you that Chidori is pregnant again." "Ah that is wonderful knews! but I fear I will not live to see my grandchild be born" Yuhi father errupted in a fit of coughs.

Yuhi did not like his father very much but seeing him in this condition did tug at his heart. "What are you talking about of course you will!" "Yuhi you know that's not _cough cough _true. Yuhi I know with your family expanding you can't afford to support them and follow your dreams. That is why I have a proposition for you." "Yes, fateher what do you propose?" "I will give you the money you need to afford a house if you agree to live with me until I die. I want to get to know my son's wife and my grandchild before I go."

Yuhi gave a reluctant look "I'll give you the money anyway, but I'll give you a week to think about it." Yuhi returned to their home that night and talked things over with Chidori. "You could get the best care for yourself and the baby over there Chidori." "I'll go only if you want me to Yuhi." "Alright then we'll do it I guess". Shuro had begun to cry at that moment so Chidori kissed Yuhi good night and went to care for Shuro.

Yuhi watched her from the doorway, she had given up everything for him. Including her own life at one point, their 1 year anniversary was coming up and Yuhi had no idea what to get her.She gave up living near the only family she had left-Shota, she gave up college to give birth to his children. He had known that Chidori had always loved him, but he only realized he loved her when she had died. He knew it must have broken her heart a thousand times to see him pursue Aya, and she supported him then too. He began to cry how could he have not realized that he loved her this much?

He soon joined her in bed, she was already asleep and he spoke "Chidori I know why Draco sent you back but why did _you_ come back?" he said as he strocked her hair. "I came back... for for Yuhi, he needed me more than I thought he did." Yuhi smiled and hugged her in his sleep. The next day as Chidori was going through the mail she found an invitation and screamed. Yuhi came quick to see and looked at Chidori's hand which held the invitation he grabbed it from her hand. It read: We are pleased to announce that you are invited to the wedding of Shota Kuruma and Hana Matsuo.

"It's in a week! I can't wait that long can I leave today?" Chidori asked. Yuhi smiled he couldn't resist Chidori when she asked for something. "Fine, it'll probably be easier for me to pack all of our things when we move into my dad's. You can go as long as you bring someone with you to take care of Shuro as well as yourself." "Great! I'll call Sumiko, maybe you should tell her that she's going to be a grandmother again!" Chidori said holding the phone to Yuhi.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number "Hi mom, yeah it's me Yuhi. I was wondering if you'd like to spend the week with Chidori in Tokyo. Yeah, but I don't want her to go alone especially since she's..preganant!" Yuhi smiled and told Chidori "she's on her way over right now." Chidori quickly began packing hers and Shuro's things. Sumiko arrived but stayed for tea for awhile to spend time with Yuhi before they left.

Chidori walked up to Shota's apartment and knocked on the door. "Shota it's me! Chidori!" Shota ran to the door and opened it quickly. "Chidori welcome back! Wow you look great Chidori I can't believe you gave birth to my niece." Chidori smiled and spoke "So when am I gonna meet Hana?" "Oh uh, she's coming over for dinner tonight. Who's the woman you brought with you?" "Her name is Sumiko, she's Yuhi's mother." "Oh nice to meet you finally, I'm Chidori's younger brother Shota."

"I figured as much!" Sumiko smiled. Soon enough supper came and so did Hana, although Hana wasn't as pretty as Chidori she had long black hair and purple eyes. "Shota's told me so much about you! We have to go on a shopping trip sometime!" "Of course why not tomorrow I still have to get you guys a wedding present." "So sis, when's Yuhi coming I was looking forward to his cooking?" "Oh he's moving our stuff into his father's house. He'll be at the wedding though so don't worry you'll see him." "You'll have to get him to stay a few more days afterward, we wanted him to make our cake."

"Really! That's too bad well I hope he can leave early." Chidori said. The week came and passed quickly, the day before the wedding Yuhi had arrived, but before he could see Chidori, Hana swarmed him and demanded he make their wedding cake. She wouldn't have anyone else do it. Yuhi spent most of the night making the cake and silently crept into the bed Chidori was in he wanted to surprise her.

Early morning Chidori woke up to find a rose on the pillow beside her, she smiled grabbed it and took in it's scent full of sweetness. Yuhi was in the kitchen cooking bacon for everyone, but as soon as Chidori smelt it she felt queasy and headed straight for the bathroom.Hana had walked into the bathroom at the same time and when she noticed what Chidori was doing in there she panicked. "Oh my God are you okay? What's wrong what happened?"

Yuhi enterred the bathroom to see what all the rucus was about and so did everyone else (basically Shota) "I swear I'm fine! Their's nothing wrong with me." She got up and seemed perfectly fine for the rest of the day except when she was going to go ask Yuhi what dinner was going to be. She fainted, but luckily Yuhi caught her-he was a little worried by her too. He carried her to her bed and told her "Maybe it's time you should tell evceryone about the baby before they really start worrying to death over you Chidori!" "Alright fine I'll tell them tomorrow in the morning!"

_A/N: Well this won't be the last chapter yet because I have a few more stuff I want to write sorry it took forever to write. Jyde Sayuri_


	13. A New Evil Arises

Bring me to life

Chapter 13

_by Jyde_

_A/N: Well the reason I wanted to write a sequel to this fic was because I had been fresh out of ideas for a loooong time and I didn't know how to get over it and then this idea popped into my head. So eventually there will be a sequel, but not for awhile and the sequel will be about mostly their children growing up. Sorry it took me a really loooong time to update too, I just haven't been inspired to write. Thank you to Darkfusion and locked-away rainbow for your reviews._

The next morning Chidori got up early, she walked into the kitchen to find Yuhi already drinking tea. He glanced toward her "What are you doing up so early Chidori? You should rest especially in your condition." "I couldn't fall back asleep, I just feel so agitated." Chidori said Yuhi noticed she looked like she was uncomfortable but being pregnant wasn't that comfortable anyways. "Maybe it's just your nerves, we could ge for a walk if you want?" Yuhi said squeezing her into a bear-like hug.

It was still so early when they left for their walk that the morning dew was still out. The morning breeze was cool and refreshing as it danced aound in Chidori's hair. Yuhi was right, the walk did seem to calm her alot more. When they arrived back at Shota's, it was Sumiko who was taking care of Shuro while the two were away that orning. When Shuro realized her mother was back she ran towards her and grabbed onto her legs with a hug. Chidori smiled and picked up Shuro and hugged her. "Daddy hungry!" Shuro said while reaching for her father.

Yuhi laughed "Alright, alright! Let's go into the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast okay Shuro?" he grabbed her hand and she snuggled up to it. Shuro was going to be the little flower girl at the wedding Yuhi couldn't wait to see his little daughter all dressed up. Hana then ran into the room. "I'm getting married today!" She exclaimed as she lept for joy hugging everyone she saw. "Hana what are you doing here you know Shota's not supposed to see you before the wedding-it's bad luck!" Chidori said pushing her outside.

"Oh I know, but I'm just so happy!" Hana proclaimed. "Look at the time Hana you should be getting ready!" An older woman said from behind Chidori. "Hello my I'm Mrs. Matsuo, Hana's mother. We're here to come get the flower girl ready. Do you know where she and her parents are?" She didn't look that old Chidori thought to herself at least in her fifthies. Chidori looked up at the woman and smiled "I'm Chidori the mother of the flowergirl, she's eating her breakfast with her father right now."

"Nice to meet you Chidori! Can you get yourselves ready in fifteen minutes? We really have to get going I'm sorry." "That's okay, I'll see if I can pull her away from her father right now, I'll be back in a few." Chidori said as she left to go to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Yuhi," she told him "but the bridal party is demanding the flowergirl and her mother." "That's alright, I guess I'll meet you at the wedding then." He said as he took Shuro out of her high chair and handed her over to Chidori.

While everyone was putting on their dresses, Chidori was helping Shuro with hers. She was also making sure Shuro knew what to do for her role as flowergirl. She had just finished putting the dress on Shuro when Hana walked in. She was wearing her wedding dress it was a beautiful white dress with spaghetti straps and floed out from the waist. It was beautiful to see. Hana smiled "Shuro looks so adorable in that yellow dress!" She went up to her and hugged her, Shuro still was amazed at ghow pretty the dress was on Hana. Shuro spoke "look mommy! A princess!" Chidori smiled.

"I'm happy Shota decided to marry me, even if I can't have any children. He said he didn't want children if he couldn't have me, and that he'd be happy with nieces and nephews rather than kids of his own." Hana spoke. "So when's your next baby due?" Hana smiled "Wha-How'd you know I was pregnant?" Chidori asked. "Well after you weren't so worried about your morning sickness I figured you were, otherwise Yuhi probably would have forced you to go the hospital. Shota figured as much too."

It was then that Hana's mother called "Alright everyone time to head down to the church!" The ceremony was absolutely beautiful, Shuro remebered exactly what to do as flower girl. Chidori cried realizing that Shota was starting his own family now and wished her parents and grandparents could be alive on earth watching his wedding.

Momo Watanabe was the high school principal to Hitachi High, the Students referred to her as Mrs. Watanabe. Her husband Mr. Joshi Watanabe was a local doctor in the Hitachi hospital, his cousin, Ayame, who used to attend the high school as a student was now an assistant teacher at the very same school. Ayame & Momo both shared a secret though, they were both Celestial Maidens and because of this they were both being chased down by another powerful entity who called themselves the descendants of Hades and were more often referred to by humans as demons.

But these creatures were born from mortals just as Momo, Ayame & most celestials nowadays were. The demons had their own story each one of them had been born from one of the five demons of the underworld: Anatidawa(Demon of Death), Chi-Lien (Demoness of Prostitution), Suvay(Demon of Suffering), Satha(Demoness of Sin) and Zar(Demon of War). All five demons were created by Hades and now four of the demon descendants of Suvay were after the two.

They had already killed a teacher at the school who was in fact a Celestial Maiden too, her name was Korin Higurashi. The three girls were going top go out for coffee that night and when Ayame and Momo walked into Korin's classroom they saw four figures crouched over Korin's lifeless body and new right away to run. They had been running for God knows how long, Momo was really starting to slow down and Ayame knew it. She ran back to help her when Momo collapsed, Ayame lifted her up "Come on Momo, we have run!"

Momo pulled her arm out of Ayame's grasp, the Suvay demons were catching up fast by now. "No, Ayame leave without me. I'll just slow you down and what good is it if we both die?" Momo spoke. Ayame was crying "No, come on we can both make it!", "Ayame stop it! Stop kidding yourself! One of us at least has to make it alive to warn the other Celestials about these creatures. Tell Joshi and Kinosuke that I love them both. Now GO!" Momo yelled.

Ayame ran as fast as she could, she couldn't really tell where she was going since her eyes were blinded with tears. She could hear Momo's screams of terror and of pain and she knew that Momo was no longer in the land of the living. As soon as Ayame knew she was no longer being followed she wondered to herself _If I go back home they'll definatly find me. Oh God! What if they go after Hitomi, Kikyo or Neko. I hope their still alive, but it's too dangerous to check tonight. I hope their isn't anymore of them. _"Where am I?" Ayame before she felt her body fail on her as everything went black...

Ayame woke up to find herself asleep on a futon. She was confused as to why she got there, when a woman wearing a dance style kimono walked in and gave her breakfast. "Hello Ayame, I believe we've met before at Chidori's baby shower. I'm Suzumi Aogiri, your here because I felt you were in danger. You see I am also a celestial maiden. When Ayame realized she was safe she broke down and began to cry.

Suzumi came closer to her and hugged her "It's okay your safe now. When your ready tell us why those men where trying to kill you, come and see me. I'll be somewhere around this house." Suzumi gave her a smile as she began to get up but Ayame grabbed her wrist "They're after us, all of us. All the celestial maidens." Ayame cried out. Suzumi looked at the girl in shock, she knew the girl didn't have any answers to why. "It's like their only purpose of being created is to kill us."

_A/N: Okay well I hope you liked this chapter-it's more violent than the others I've done but it is going to get worse (as in violence wise). Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really uninspired. I hate waiting for the last Ceres book to come out it's really starting to get me pissed off and then it is out and they don't have it. Plus now my two favourite characters are both dead! _


	14. The Funeral

Bring me to life

Chapter 14

_by Jyde_

_A/N: I watched Howl's moving castle this week, it was so awesome! Club Boredom, I was really glad to get all of your reviews! DarkFusion, I'm glad you find the new plot interesting and here's an update! aya-heart-toya, I'm glad you liked the chappie. Well anyways on with the new one..._

"Come now, their purpose on earth is to kill us? Well nervermind. You just get some rest Ayame. Tell us more when your not so distressed and when you're ready." Suzumi spoke as she slid the door to Ayame's bedroom open. Ayame walked in and bowed "Thank you very much Suzumi-san!". "You're welcome, it was nothing Ayame-chan. Goodnight!" Suzumi walked out of the room and slid the door closed.

The wedding ceremony for Shota and Hana was absolutly stunning! Shuro was adorable walking down the aisle with her dress, spreading flowers on the floor. The reception was a little short though two hours at least, and then Shota and Hana left for their honeymoon in Scotland. Chidori was happy for them, despite the fact that she and Yuhi had never had a honeymoon because of Shuro's arrival.

She smiled at her stomach, and now they were expecting a new baby. Chidori couldn't wait, the morning sickness phase was almost over and she wanted to be able to feel the baby kicking soon. Yuhi and Chidori both walked back to the Aogiri mansion when Tomonori ran over to them and spoke "Yuhi, father... father has... father has died!". "What? What happens now then?" he asked. "Come on Yuhi, we have to plan a funeral and go over his will. Suzumi should be here to help us go through it too."

"I'll go call Suzumi, you go call the funeral home and make arrangements." Yuhi spoke, he wanted to see his father, although he always felt like he hated his father it was now at this moment that Yuhi realized how much his father had done for him and how much his father had cared for him. He dialed Suzumi's number. She picked up "Hello, this is the Aogiri branch." "Hello Suzumi, I'm calling to say father has died." Yuhi spoke in monotone he wasn't sure what his feelings after the loss of his father was. "Oh no, how sad. I will be over there as soon as I can Yuhi."

Aya had been over at Suzumi's and she had explained to her the whole ordeal with Ayame to her. "So you think something's after us?" Aya asked. "Yes, but I'm not quite sure why or what it is." Once Suzumi had hung up the phone she explained to Aya "Yuhi's father has just died, I can't tell them about Ayame's story just yet it would be too much for them." Aya smiled she understood, she was no longer a celestial Maiden but her daughter was and she knew that they're would always be someone after them. It wasn't like Chidori would be completly unaware of that.

Aya stayed at the branch while Mrs. Q and Suzumi went to the Aogiris main house. When Suzumi arrived, she saw Yuhi and Chidori with Shuro at the table with Tomonori who was preparing some tea. The will of Masahiko Aogiri was on the table. Suzumi stared at it until Yuhi had noticed her. "Hey sis, I'm glad you're here." he spoke as he came to hug her with a forced smile. Suzumi smiled back, glad that Yuhi seemed okay. "Well now, I guess since everyone is here we should open the will up now." Tomonori spoke. "Of course." Suzumi said as she sat down at the table.

Tomonori slowly opened the enveloppe and pulled out the letter as he read what it said. "Well basically it say:'Tomonori will run the main house and will receive the 1 000 000 000 yen left for him-the rest he will have to earn with hard work. To Suzumi, Kazuma's widowed wife I give her the ownership papers to the branch along with 1 000 000 000 yen and to my son Yuhi and his wife Chidori, I leave them 4 000 000 000 yen to help Yuhi statrt his chain of restaurants..." The rest was mostly more crap about what goes to who or where. It had taken them the rest of the day to sort everything out.

Chidori couldn't stand sitting in the room for much longer so she went outside to get some fresh air. She leaned on the outside balcony and looked towards the stars. They were shinning so brightly. Chidori suddenly saw this darkened figure jump onto the balcony, she was about to scream when the figure raised up it's claw-like arm as if to attack her. She fainted, Yuhi heard the scream and ran out to find a bright light and the figure of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She turned to look at him and her eyes went wide and fell on top of Chidori where her figure disappeared.

Yuhi quickly ran to Chidori and tapped her face to wake her up "Chidori! Chidori! Can you hear me?". "Yes, I can hear you Yuhi I'm okay." she answered back grogily. "I had another dream about Athena though... She told me to beware and that tonight was only the warning we would have before we would be in real danger. I think she was talking about the baby and I.

Ever since that night, Yuhi had put on the headband that Chidori had made for him. It was a new one since the one Suzumi had given him after Chidori had died, had split in half by Shiso. Yuhi had never told Chidori that he had kept it nonetheless, under his bed at the Aogiris. It had been four days since the death of Yuhi's father, the funeral arrangements had all been planned.The funeral was huge, and to Chidori's amazement the Aogiri family was bigger than she had expected it to be. Yuhi's aunt owned another branch of the Aogiri dance lessons and a manicure and spa salon.

Alot of them said they were looking forward to meeting her, but not under such circumstances. Her belly was obviously showing by now, even though she had at least three more months left to go.Her belly was obviously showing by now, even though she had at least three more months left to go. Chidori had been feeling uneasy during the whole funeral, since everyone else looked like business women or men and the fact that the baby had already begun kicking and moving around, which made her really umcomfortable sitting on those wodden benches.

The only other child there was Kyo. Suzumi was there too, she was in her sixth month, Chidori could here alot of people whispering about them both, saying how "It was such a shame Masahiko never got to see his the birth of his other two grandchildren. He was such a good father." The funeral had finally ended. It was only Tomonori, Suzumi, Kyo, Shuro, Yuhi and Chidori left in the funeral parlour as they cremated Masahiko.

Watching Masahiko made her think about her own death, would she have still been able to come back if she had been cremated? Did Draco help in the decision everyone made to burry her? She erased those thoughts out of her mind and thought about how wonderful it was that she was indeed alive. "I love you, Yuhi," she said as she gave a small smile and kissed his cheek then she bent down to Shuro and said "I'm so glad you were born Shuro, I love you so much too!" she patted her daughter's head as she kissed it.

"We better get you to bed Shuro." Yuhi whispered. Shuro understood what had happened to her grandfather, and though Yuhi resented his father, Shuro had adored him and the way he had spoiled her everytime they went to visit him even when they lived with him. She couldn't stop crying and it made Chidori cry, just thinking about how she wished her daughter Shuro could've met her parents she knew they would've spoiled her as much as Masahiko did.

Chidori was glad that Shuro got to meet one of her grandfathers before they died but was also disappointed that Masahiko would never see either of his third and fourth grandchildren. She was really worried over what had happened that night on the balcony. Suzumi had told her yesterday that there were some sort of humans that had spirits of demons and how they were after Celestial maidens. Suzumi had also told her about Ayame and how she was staying at the Aogiri branch.

Demon spirits after celestial maidens worried her, I mean after the whole ordeal with Mikage alot of them had died. She had even died and so had a couple of her friends; Aki, Shuro, even Toya had died-but he was able to come back because of he had the mana. The demon spirits worried her because she was scared she wasn't going to be able to protect Shuro or the new baby when they came. After all she was a celestial maiden and their was a good chance her daughter and the new baby could be. Especially since her daughter was Shuro's reincarnation.

This made Chidori realize why Shuro's orinal mother had so badly tried to protect Shuro from becoming a celestial maiden and going back to the sky. She imagined how hard it must have been for Shuro's mother when Shuro had in fact died in concert. She wondered if Shuro's mother had watched her die in concert and how horrible it must have been. She made the decision that when Shuro turned sixteen she would bring her back to Okinawa to meet up with her past life's mother.

Chidori decided to stop worrying about the demon spirits, she would do all she could though tro protect her children. She knew there were people watching over her and they would help protect her family. Yuhi and Chidori had already been through so much, this next adventure would put them through more, but they knew that there was no way in escaping what might happen. Yuhi and Chidori weren't really ready for an adventure but they would face it while trying to raise a family.

_A/N: Okay so I finally finished the last chapter for bring me to Life. I don't have any ideas for a new title for the sequel yet. Oh well, I'll think of one hopefully by the time I have the first chapter of the sequel up. I don't think they'll be another update for awhile though-unless I decide to move back in w/ my mom.__  
_


	15. A Sister

**Bring Me to Life**

Chapter 15

By Porcelain Girl

Aya sat with Aki & Persephone as well as Yuhi & Chidori's daughter Shuro. They were in the waiting room, because Chidori was having her second child. Yuhi was in the delivery room with her. They had been there for over six hours when Yuhi came running out. "I'm a father again Aya!" he yelled out with joy. He gently woke up Shuro "Shuro, you've just become an older sister. Would you like to see your new baby sister?" he asked. Shuro was still half asleep when Yuihi woke her so when she realized what he just told her her eyes lit up. Yuhi knew her answer was yes and grab her hand as he helped her off her seat and walked her to the delivery room.

When Shuro walked in she was glad to see her mother was okay and so was the new baby. Her mother smiled when she saw her walk in, Yuhi placed Shuro on the bed so that she would be able to see her sister. "She's so small!" Shuro spoke. She hugged her sister's small and frail body and giggled smiling at Yuhi. "What hers name?" Shuro asked. "We don't know yet sweetheart, but why don't you think of one while mommy gets some rest okay?" Yuhi told her, when he noticed how tired Chidori looked. Shuro skip off to see Aya.

"Her eyes remind me of that woman I saw, when you fainted that night when we were going through my father's will." Yuhi spoke. "Just those blue eyes...". "Yes, my friend Athena... The one I told you I was having dreams about. She was warning us both about those demons that are lurking around trying to kill Celestial Maidens. I still can't believe they killed Mrs. Watanabe and Ms. Higurashi... It's been months since then. Why haven't we heard of any more attacks?" "Sh, Chidori calm down-you just gave birth you need your rest. Let me worry about that. You know I will protect you and our daughters with my life if I have too. Now get some sleep." Yuhi spoke as he slowly closed the door and left the room.

"Yo, Shuro did you want to go out and get some Ice cream? We'll go out and buy your sister a present too okay?" Shuro jumped up at the thought of Ice cream and ran to grab her father's hand. "Aya, thank you for staying with Shuro while I was in the delivery room. Chidori would like to see you too, before you leave and before she falls asleep." Yuhi told Aya. Aya smiled and answered "No, problem."

When Yuhi & Shuro got in the car, Shuro told he father "I thought of a name for my new sister: Athena!" Yuhi was surprised and asked her "Where did you come up with that name Shuro?" "My friend in my dream told me." she answered. Suzumi had already given birth to a baby girl she named Kaoru a few months before. Since she had given birth to Kaoru, Tomonori came to the branch every weekend he didn't have a conference in Europe, America or wherever to spend it with his daughter. He also wanted to make sure Kyo was getting a proper education since it was in Masahiko's will that he take over the company at the age of twenty one.

"Alena? Huh Shuro?" Chidori thought "I do like the ring to it and it does remind me of my friend's old name..." Her voice drowned out she heard the voice of the announcer speak on the TV. "A body was found today near Hitachi college. Police have identified the body as Kikyo Kurasuga. The body had three distinctive slashes across the victims chest. Authorities have ruled out animal attack and are looking for a suspect. Rumours have spread that it may be the same killer who murdered Momo Watanabe & Korin Higurasahi. The police have no leads for suspects or witnesses... In other news..." Yuhi turned off the TV.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Chidori cried out tears streaming down her face at the dicovery of the loss of her friend. "Things were to quiet! They were way to quiet!". "Shh, Shh Chidori" Yuhi tried to calm her down. "It'll be okay, we stopped the Mikage before we can stop these demons. We might lose more friends this time, but we have to survive this so we can protect our children Chidori." She had calmed down and ceased crying as Yuhi hugged her.

Two days later Chidori was able to leave the hospital with her newborn baby Athena. Shuro's pronounciation of Athena was Adena as Yuhi and Chidori found out when they got a big fuss out of Shuro when they called her Adena. It was then that Chidori knew that the baby she had been carrying was her friend reincarnated for the first time into a human. When they arrived back home, Yuhi called Aya knowing she would want to know about the murder of Chidori's friend.

There was no answer at Aya's, which worried Yuhi a little. He decided to check on how his restaurant was doing for the few days he had left it. Shota worked there with the help of his wife Hana. Yuhi had asked them to run the restaurant while he and Chidori were at the hospital. He knew they would be planning a congratulations party for Chidori and Athena, so he brought the whole family with him. When Chidori walked in she was surprised to see everyone. She freaked out even more when she saw Ayame, Neko-Hime and Hitomi were all there and safe. The evening was full of fun and laughs for everyone, Suzumi was there with Kaoru & Kyo-she didn't stay long though because Kaoru was getting fussy, Mrs. Q, Shota, Hana, Aya, Persephone, Aki, Maya, Keisuke, Kei & Kumiko were all there too.

Kaoru became fussy soon enough too, Chidori was going to go upstairs to put her to bed-but Mrs. Q insisted on doing it. Chidori reluctantly agreed only on the terms that she turn the baby walkie talkie on and give the other one to her. "Don't worry Chidori, I'll watch over her until the party's done. It'll be no problem." "Alright..." Chidori said as she handed Athena to Mrs. Q. It was strange but when Athena looked at Mrs. Q's face she seemed facinated by it and laughed. Chidori freaked "Yuhi! Yuhi! Come see, she's less than a week old and she's already laughing."

Yuhi looked at Chidori's face filled with extreme joy and ran over to see his daughter laugh. "She's so beautiful, and look at her sweet smile!" Yuhi spoke "Well no wonder she's laughing anyone would do that seeing Mrs. Q's face!" Mrs. Q then whacked Yuhi on the head with a heavy object. "But she's so young, I've never seen a baby smile like this before at this age. Even when they've seen my face." Aya watched the pair and wished that Toya could have experienced Aki's first laugh. She was as happy as she'd ever been but she still felt as if there was a big empty space in her family, she wished her son could have had memories with his father like Persephone did.

Soon enough the party ended as most of the children became tired and more and more of the parents left because of it. Chidori made a decision that day, she didn't care whether Yuhi liked it or not. "Yuhi I've been thinking alot about the demon attacks and how unsafe and vulnerable I feel when I think about our family. I've decided that were going to get a dog, they can sense evil's presence coming much sooner than any of us." she told him. "How can we do that? My restaurant is downstairs, we'd have to get a real house what would I do with the apartment upstairs anyway when we'd move out?" he asked her. "Come on Yuhi, your restaurant is successful enough you could turn the upstairs into part of your restaurant too."

"Besides we'll have enough room for a dog, the two girls and another baby boy when we decide to have one." "Wait Chidori slow down don't I have any say in this?" he questioned her. "Alright you get to pick the house." she teased him. When Yuhi saw the smirk on her face he began to chase her around the living room. She fell back on the couch and Yuhi began to tickle her "Yuhi... stop giggle please... Yuhi... please giggle stop." Chidori knew Yuhi was enjoying himself to much to stop so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he did stop tickling her and deepened the kiss when he let go. He told her"Fine, we'll get a dog."


End file.
